


Adventures of Grand Line High

by PomaVinsmoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Life, high school life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomaVinsmoke/pseuds/PomaVinsmoke
Summary: Law and his friends get kicked out of another school. Grand Line High school is the last chance for them. And of course Luffy just wants to be friends with Law.Basically your everyday high school cheesy romance, but with Law and Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 71
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and his friends get kicked out of another school. Grand Line High is the only one left...
> 
> WARNINGS: Strong language, and cheesy shit

“GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL AND NEVER COME BACK! I BETTER NOT SEE ANY OF YOUR FACES AGAIN!” Principle Akainu growls at the group of students.

Corazon chuckles nervously, standing next to his son and his friends. “But sir, is there any way you can give them a second chanc-“ 

“NO! I apologize Mr. Donquixote, but this is the last time I can tolerate these kids, your son, Law, didn’t necessarily cause any damage, but he never reports or prevents his friends from any destruction they cause. They will no longer attend my school. End of discussion.” Akainu announces, causing Penguin and Shachi to both mutter “Another one...”.

Corazon deflates in defeat, nodding to the principle before leading the group outside of the school, where he stood in front of them and crossed his arms.

Law, Shachi, Penguin, Jean, and Ikkaku stood there, watching Corazon carefully. 

“What. happened. this. time.” Corazon hisses, making everyone flinch but Law.

Shachi starts. “Uh, we didn’t mean for this to happen, but...”

Penguin continues. “we took a school bus and sorta...”

“took it on a drive...,” Jean mumbles.

Ikkaku whispers, “and it kinda got out of control...” 

Shachi finishes. “and it might’ve crashed into the cafeteria?”

“WHAT?!” Corazon screams, his eyes bulging out of his head. Yeah, sure, these teens might have done some crazy things in the past, but this....is the cherry on top. 

“And Law?? Where were you when this all happened??” Corazon questions, staring holes into his son. 

Law shrugs. “I was in the bus with them.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP THEM??” 

Law averts his eyes from his fuming dad. “There was no way I could, plus, it was kinda fu-“ 

“STOP! Just.... stop.” Corazon lifts his hand in the air to signal Law to stop talking. 

They group looks at the ground, waiting for Corazon’s next move.

Corazon pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs loudly. These kids are going to be the death of him. “My father is allowing you guys to attend his school. Grand Line high school. But I swear to god, if you get kicked out of this one there is no hope of education for you guys.” Corazon finishes. 

Shachi tilts his head. “Grand Line high school? We haven’t been kicked out of that one yet?”

Penguin turns to his friend and shakes his head. “Nope! we’ve been kicked out of East Blue high, Water 7 high, Sky Island high, and a few others, but I don’t think we’ve ever been to Grand Line high.” 

Jean agrees. “Yeah.”

“We are going to go to grandpas school now? I’m surprised he’s letting us “failures” go there.” Law mumbles.

“He doesn’t think you guys are failures.” Corazon says. “And he says that the school shapes kids like you to be successful so it perfect for you guys!” 

They all groan. Corazon laughs. “Okay kiddos, I already talked to all your parents about it and they said that it will be a good school for you all. You guys are attending there next week!” Corazon says, giving them all a thumbs up, while Law and the others don’t seem at all excited. 

“Don’t call us kiddos, dad, we are all juniors and seniors.” Law corrects. Law, and Jean are seniors while Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku are Juniors. 

Corazon rolls his eyes. “You guys act like elementary schoolers. Now come on, let’s get you guys home.” He concludes and piles them into his car, having Penguin sit on the floor in the back seat, since there are not enough seats. Corazon doesn’t mind doing illegal things every once in a while, even though he works as a police officer. It’s just like that sometimes. 

Corazon drops them all off at their houses, zooming off before he can hear their angry parents yelling at them. Law and Corazon arrive home.

Law tried to sneak off to his bedroom, but Corazon blocks him and crosses his arms, for what seems like the 100th time today. “Not so fast, Trafalgar D. Water Law.” 

Law freezes after his dad said his whole name, because he rarely does that unless he is in REALLY big trouble.

“What dad?” Law says, feeling a little intimidated, but mostly wanting to get up to his room already and sleep.

“Your going to help me do some chores. And I’m taking your phone for a couple of days.”

“But dad-“ Law wants to complain but he knows his dads word is final. “Ugh fine, but no promises about behaving at grandpas school, I can’t control my crazy ass friends.” 

Corazon gives his son a disapproving look. “You better try, this is the last high school in the area, don’t mess this up! And no cursing!”

Law raises an eyebrow. “Dad, i’m _17_.” 

“And? I won’t allow it in my house.” Corazon pouts like a little kid, and Law wonders how he managed to graduate high school, or even get a job. 

“You can’t say that after knowing the way you and Uncle Doflamingo talk to each other all the time.” Law comments and Corazon sighs in defeat. 

“I suppose your right.” 

________

A week already passed by, and Law, Shachi, Penguin, Jean, and Ikkaku stand before Grand Line high school after getting dropped off by Corazon. 

It is a Monday, and 7:30 in the morning. Corazon knew they wouldn’t get to school on time by themselves, so he took them instead. 

Law scans the high school, and immediately groans. _‘Moving to a new school is way too tiring.’_ he thinks. 

Shachi pats Law on the back and smiles at his friend. “Don’t be too annoyed Law, at least they don’t require uniforms!” 

Penguin nods enthusiastically. “Yes, uniforms suck, I woulda tried to get kicked out of this school ASAP.” 

“Same!” Jean exclaims. 

“For real.” Ikkaku follows.

Law shakes his head at his friends. “Your reason for not hating this school is childish, _MY GRANDPA_ is the principle.”

Shachi gulps. “Sengoku is scary as hell.” 

The rest nod in agreement. Law yawns, and wish he had some coffee right now. He does have to agree though, uniforms would suck. Law has a comfy-presentable style, and he prefers streetwear. His friends do too, and he thinks it has to do with the area he grew up in.

He is currently wearing black sweats, with a black oversized hoodie, and some white Air Forces.

A group of girls walk past them. One of them giggle and wave at Law. Law just ignores her and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Penguin nudges him. “What the hell man? She was smokin!” 

Law rolls his eyes and starts to walk toward the entrance. “I don’t care, let’s just get inside before I change my mind and skip school.” 

“I’m up to skip school!” Jean exclaims.

“No, let’s get our schedules.” Law mumbles. They all whine, but followed him inside anyways. 

They enter the building and Law scowls at the students piling into the school. “Human interaction. Ew.” Law says. 

He never liked school, and always sticked with the friends he have now. He doesn’t need to make new friends if he already has them. It’s too tiresome. Yeah sure, his dream job, being a surgeon, probably requires liking school, but he doesn’t. He gets good grades with no effort and is convinced he should be in a 30 year olds body. But here he is anyway.

Law tries to find the school office but apparently the principle came to meet him halfway. He scoffs as his grandpa makes his way over to Law and his friends with a annoying smirk on his face. 

“Law, i’m surprised your here on time.” 

Law looks away. “Dad drove us.” 

“I assumed.” Sengoku says, looking at the group next to his grandson. “I have your schedules. First class starts in 15 minutes.” He reaches out the schedules, which is a piece of paper consisting of their classes and teachers. 

Law takes his and waits for his friends to take theirs. They all avoid eye contact with the principle as they take their schedules, probably because they think he is intimidating. Law is used to his grandpa, and just wants to get this day over with. 

“You guys better behave.” Sengoku points at them. Shachi, Penguin, Jean, and Ikkaku bow and say “Yes sir.” while Law just nodded. 

“Well if that’s all, i’m going to g-“ Law begins to say but gets interrupted when a body rams into him, making Law drop his schedule and stumble back. 

“What the fuck?” Law growls and looks around to find the culprit. A short guy with black hair and a strawhat around hisneck stops from running and waves at Law. 

“Sorry!!” He smiles widely before continuing running with a few people following behind him. A tall blond haired male stops in front of Law. “Apologies, my friend can be a little shit sometimes.” He says quickly before catching up to his friends.

“Haha Law are you okay?” Penguin asks, picking up his schedule and handing it to him.

Law snatches it before rubbing his arm. “Does he have fucking eyes?” 

“No cursing, at least in front of me.” Sengoku orders. 

Law signals his friends to follow him. “We’re leaving. Bye Grandpa.” he says before walking away from him. 

“It’s Principle Sengoku to you! We are in school!” He yells to Law, but shrugs when Law disappears into the crowd of students with his friends, and he walks back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, hope y’all like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Grand Line High school starts. New people, and new classes.

The first few classes came and went by, and Law is already tired of this school. Some kid nearly knocked him over before school even started, some red haired guy named Kidd was teasing Law for no reason, and girls keep on bothering him and asking him for his number. 

_‘I just want to be left alone’_ Law thinks while making his way to the cafeteria. At least it was lunch time. 

Law walks into the huge cafeteria and feels the stares as he tried to finds his friends. This always happens when he changes schools, he and the rest of the group are labeled “The new kids” and people stare and whisper. He ignores them. 

“Law! Over here!” He hears Shachi say. He looks over to see his friends already settled at a table. Law walks over and sits down, immediately laying his head on the table. “I hate it here already.” He mumbles. 

Penguin laughs. “It’s not so bad for the first couple of weeks. I like being the new kid.” 

Jean shoves his mouth with half a sandwich before commenting. “Yeah, all the attention is on us.” 

Law groans. “That’s the opposite of what I want.” 

Ikkaku shrugs. “I like it a little.” 

Law sighs in disbelief at his friends. “You guys are crazy.” 

Law takes out his lunch and begins to eat. Jean taps Law on the shoulder and gestures to a figure walking toward them. “Someone’s coming toward us.” he whispers. 

Law recognizes the person. It’s the guy who rammed into him earlier. 

Law internally rolls his eyes at the wide smile from him. He would rather not talk to other human beings but his friends. He walks up to his table and asks. “Are you guys new?” 

Shachi nods. “Yeah.” 

He beams and roughly grabs Shachi’s hand, shaking it intensely. Shachi nearly jumps in his seat at the handshake, pulling away quickly, thinking his hand might fall off. 

The male shakes each of their hand, and goes to shake Laws last. “Nice to meet you guys! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!”

Law glances at Luffys outstretched hand, but ignores it.

Luffy all of a sudden gets all close to Laws face, making Law extremely uncomfortable due to the close proximity. 

“Aren’t you the guy I bumped into earlier? I’m really sorry about that!” Luffy smiles. 

Law puts his hand on Luffys face and shoves him away. “Your too close.” 

Luffy pouts and tilts his head at Law. “What’s your name?” 

“None of your business.” Law bluntly says. 

“I told you mine!” 

“I don’t care.”

Luffy sighs and turns to his friends. “What’s your guy’s name?”

Penguin introduces the group. “I’m Penguin, the red head over there is Shachi, the big guy is Jean, her name is Ikkaku, and the assholes name is Trafalgar Law.” 

Law glares at Penguin for revealing his name, and reaches over the table to punch him in the shoulder. Penguin whines and rubs it. “Ow ow owwww.” 

Luffy laughs and nods. “So your name is Tral- uh trol- talf- Torao!” Luffy exclaims, making Law cringe at the nickname. 

“It’s Trafalgar. Tra-fal-gar.” Law drags out the syllables, his bad mood becoming noticeable though his tone.

“Nah, i’m going to call you Torao!” Luffy says, shoving himself in between Shachi and Penguin, across from Law. He sits down and smiles for the millionth time at him. 

Law scoffs and goes back to his lunch. “Whatever, Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy chuckles. “Strawhat-ya...I like the sound of that! Shishishi!” 

“Shut up.” Law coldly mumbles, stuffing his face with an onigiri. 

Shachi looks at the strawhat around Luffys neck. “Why do you have that strawhat anyways?” 

Luffy glances at his strawhat. “The man who saved my life gave it to me when I was 7. I’ve had it ever since!” Luffy explains, then randomly points at a table with a group of people eating. “Those are my friends! People call us the strawhats.”

Law glances to the table Luffy is pointing to. There is a green haired male, a blond haired male, which law recognizes as the guy who apologized on luffys behalf this morning, a curly haired male with a long nose, a red haired girl, and a black haired girl. 

“Hahaha people call you guys the strawhats?? Are you the leader or something?” Penguin asks.

Luffy shugs. “I guess, people often label groups here. I don’t really know why.” 

Ikkaku giggles. “That’s so weird. Well since we are a group, who’s the leader?”

Jean laughs. “Obviously Law, what would we do without him?” 

Law looks at his friends, and frowns. “I’m the leader? Of what, our friend group?” 

“Sure!” Shachi says. 

“Uh okay then.” Law says, not caring about the conversation anymore and returning his attention to his lunch. 

Luffy watches in amusement. “I like you guys! Well i’m going to go back to my friends. I’ll talk you all later!” Luffy grins. 

“Feel free not to.” Law mumbles, which makes luffy pout.

“Don’t be so mean Torao! Bye guys!!” Luffy yells before running to his friends, sitting down and eating with them. 

“Well he’s interesting!” Shachi says.

“Yeah, he seems nice, right? Torao?” Penguin teases, making Jean, Ikkaku, and Shachi burst out laughing at the nickname Luffy made for Law. 

Law gave Penguin a death stare. “Don’t call me that.” 

Penguin wipes a tear from laughing too hard. “My bad, my bad. I’ll let Luffy only call you that.” 

“Ugh, how hard is it to pronounce Trafalger? What is he, 5?” Law complains, finishing the last bite of his lunch. 

“Kinda seems like it doesn’t it?” Ikkaku comments. 

Law nods, shoving his backpack on, noticing there is only a few more minutes of lunch left. Law glances back at Luffys table. Luffy is stuffing his face with food, the them rest are talking and laughing loudly. _‘Aren’t they lively?’_

He quickly forgets about the other male when the bell rings, signaling that it’s time for the next class. 

Law stands from the table, nodding to his friends. “See you guys later.”

The group separates, and Law makes his way to his next class. He looks at his schedule. _‘World history now? With Mr. Bones?’_

Law finds the classroom, and notices the class quite filled up already. He sits in an empty seat in the back. Hs notices the teacher in the front of the class, which appears to be a skinny old man, with an afro. 

Law grabs an empty notebook out of his backpack, sets it on the desk, and rests his head on his hand. He wants the day to end already. 

Law catches a head of bright red hair and groans in annoyance. It’s the guy named Kidd earlier who was bugging him and outing him as “fresh meat”.

Kidd sees Law toward the back of the class and smirks. “Hey! New kid!” 

Law ignores him and looks in the opposite direction.

“Helloooo? Are you deaf??” Kidd yells, earning a couple giggles from the students in the class. 

Law rolls his eyes and looks at Kidd lazily. “No, but I have something called selective hearing, so I choose not to listen to annoying dumbasses like you.”

The whole class laugh and clap at Laws flawless comeback. Kidd turns red in embarrassment, scoffing and then turning his attention to his friend sitting in the deck next to him. 

Law smirks in victory. He then rests his head back on his hand, trying not to fall asleep. He stayed up till 4am last night, and then Corazon woke him up at 7am. Law barely has the energy to deal with school today, let alone the red haired loud mouth. 

“Okay, okay, settle down class.” Mr. Bones says to the class. The students quite down and look at the teacher. 

“Today, we are going to be learning about- wait.” Mr Bones stares at the empty seat next to Law and frowns. 

“Where’s Luffy?” He asks the students, and the name peaks Laws interest.

_‘Wait, don’t tell me strawhat-ya is in this class, and sits next to m-‘_ Laws thoughts get interrupted by the classroom door slamming open. 

Luffy tumbles in, panting from exhaustion. “Sorry Brook! I got distracted talking to my friends.” 

Law nearly feels his soul leave his body at that moment. 

_‘Great, just... great.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how y’all feel about this story! Feel free to comment! Oh! and leave a kudo please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law struggles to get though his classes and rest of the school day without being interrupted. He just wants some sleep man.

“It’s okay Luffy! Just hurry and sit down, let’s start the lesson.” Mr Bones (or as Luffy called him by his first name: Brook”) says. 

“Okay!” Luffy enthusiastically marches to the back of the class.

Law glares at Luffy as he walks up to the desk next to him. Luffy notices Law and smiles widely. “Torao! We have a class together!”

Law averts his eyes from Luffy, his smile being too bright for Law to look straight at. “I guess so.” 

Luffy sits in his seat and sets his backpack down next to him. “How’s your first day so far?” He asks. 

Law lazily puts a thumb up, but really he feels the opposite. He’s bored, and tired.

Luffy nods at his response. “I’m glad!”

Law doesn’t respond and watches Mr Bones write something on the chalkboard about the Russian Revolution. 

Luffy bounces his leg up and down. Law assumes he has a lot of energy stored in him.  Luffy glances at Law. “So what did you eat for lunch?” 

Law raises his eyebrow at the random question. “Uh what?”

Luffy chuckles. “Silly Torao, I asked what you ate for lu-“ Law stops him by putting a finger over his own mouth, pointing at the teacher talking to the class about something. 

Luffy looks at Law confusingly.

Law stares at Luffy for a while, talking in his features, where did the scar under his left eye come from? He puts those thoughts away, gestures toward the teacher and whispers. “Listen.”

Luffy pouts and suddenly grabs his notebook, ripping out a page and scribbling something on it. He reaches over and puts the paper on laws desk, making sure to watch for the teacher. 

Law looks at the paper and in the messiesthandwriting he has ever seen, is written:

** Let’s talk on here :-) **

Law almost wants to laugh at Luffys childishness. Law doesn’t get why Luffy wants to talk with him so bad, cant he tell he just wants to sneak a little nap in this class? He’s tired and is too lazy for any interaction at the moment. 

Law looks at Luffy to see him staring back at law with a small smile, waiting for a response. Law takes his pencil and writes something on the paper, making Luffy smile wider. 

Law hands it out to Luffy and he grabs it, opening it only to be met with a blunt response:

** No **

Luffy frowns and turns to Law, crumbling the paper in defeat and shoving it in his backpack.

Law scans Luffy and studies him a little more. He looks at Luffys outfit, and actually is surprised that it is decent. He’s wearing a black sweater with a skull on it, blue jeans and red converse. Law assumed he just threw on whatever he saw the first moment he woke up, but it looks like he tried. 

Law wonders why this guy is all up in his shit, does he wants to be friends with him? He hopes not. 

Before he knows it, the class ends and everyone is getting up to leave. 

Law quickly packs his things and hope he can get into his next class without having to talk to anyone, but Luffy of course wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Hey Torao! What’s your next class?” Luffy stands in front of Laws desk, already ready to leave.

Law finishes packing and simply mutters “Psychology.” 

“Great! My class is on the way, mind if I walk with you?” Luffys gummy smile shows. 

Law sighs, and really considers saying no, luffy would probably annoy the hell out of him the whole way there. But he assumes despite his response, Luffy would do what he wanted anyway. “Sure.” 

Luffys smile somehow gets bigger. “Alright let’s go!” Luffy grabs Laws wrist and drags him out of the class, and let’s go if it after they leave the door. 

“What the hell Strawhat-ya? I can manage to leave the classroom myself.” Law says, rubbing his wrist form the harsh pulling. 

Luffy laughs. “Ah! Sorry sorry, I was just excited!” 

Law takes a glance at Luffy and turns back to the hallway, finally asking him the question that’s been on his mind for a while. “Why are you bothering me?”

Luffy looks at Law next to him, and then grins up at him. “I want you to be my friend!”

Law failed to contain his chuckle, making Luffy stare at him a little closer. “Not going to happen.” 

“You should laugh more Torao!”

Law returns to his cold expression. “Shut up.” 

Luffy laughs, and then it becomes quite between the two. Law appreciates that Luffy can actually manage not to talk for a little bit. But Law has another bubbling question he has been wanting to ask Luffy. 

“What year are you? Freshman?” Law asked, almost laughing for the second time that day by Luffys hurt expression. 

“What?! I’m a Junior!” Luffy exclaims, sticking his bottom lip out and furrowing his eyebrows. “I may be short, but I am 17!” 

_‘So he is my age huh?’_ Law thinks, before talking with Luffy some more, which surprises himself.

“I’m 17 too, but I turn 18 in a month.” Law says. 

Luffy nods at the information. “I already turned 17 this year, so I turn 18 next year” 

Law internally pumps a fist, knowing he is at least a year older than Luffy. It would be rather odd if Luffy and Law were the same age. 

“But you are so tall! I thought you were at least 20 when I first saw you!” Luffy exclaims.

“How can I be 20 and still in high school, Strawhat-ya?” Law asked, almost not wanting to hear his answer.

“I just thought you were super dumb!”

Law scoffed. “I’m smarter than anyone in this school.” Luffy laughs, but then gets distracted with someone coming toward them, or rather, a group. 

Law follows Luffys eyes and sees multiple unfamiliar faces. Then he remembers when Luffy showed him his friends to Law and his group during lunch. Are these Luffys friends? 

“Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Are you guys heading to your next classes?” Luffy brightens up at the sight of his friends. Luffy stops walking and Law tries to continue to walk to his class, but Luffy grabs his wrist, preventing him from leaving. 

The green haired guy nodded. “Yeah, Usopp and Robin already went to their next class.” 

“Ah I see, I was heading to algebra with Torao since it’s on the way.” Luffy tells his friends, which makes all of them look over to Law. 

Law averts his gaze away from the group, not having any desire to interact with them. “Strawhat-ya, let go, i’m going to my next class.” 

“No! Meet my friends real quick!” Luffy pulled Law to stand next to him, and pointed at each of them. “This is Zoro, this guy is Sanji, and she is Nami. Guys, this is Torao! He is new here!” Luffy introduces Law to them, but Law just wants to leave. 

Zoro, who has the green hair which Law wonders if it’s natural or not, nods to him. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Yeah, welcome to this shitty school.” Sanji says, and Law remembers him from this morning.

Nami takes a few steps closer to Law, and stares up at him with an unreadable expression. 

Law raises and eyebrow. “Uh” 

Nami giggles and steps back. “Sorry, I was just thinking you looked familiar. So, are you friends with Luffy?”

Law feels slightly annoyed by the question. “No.”

Luffy grins. “Well not yet! But soon.”

“Why do you get to decide that?” Law gave Luffy a grimace expression, not liking how Luffy decides things by himself. 

“Because I want to. I want you to be my friend.” Luffy says like it’s the simplest thing in the world, and Law just doesn’t get it.

“Ugh whatever, i’m leaving.” Law mutters, turning away from Luffy and his friends to walk away. Law stops after a few steps, and looks back at him. “Aren’t you coming? You’ll be late to your next class.” 

Luffy opens his mouth to reply, but Sanji beats him to it. “Why? Are you worried for Luffy, Torao?” Sanji sneers and Laws expression swiftly turns sour.

“No i’m not, I don’t care if your late.” Law protests, speedily walking away from the laughing group. 

_‘Tsk, everyone here somehow manages to make me irritated.’_ Law thinks while trying to find his class before the bell rings. He successfully finds it and sits in a desk in the back again, but this time next to a window.

Law looks out the window and thinks about his day. Crazy, as he would describe it. Boring too. 

He can’t wait for this day to end.

_________  
  


The school day finally ends. Law exits the school as fast as he could because he was afraid Luffy would pop out of nowhere and bother him some more. 

Law successfully leaves school grounds, and starts walking to the nearest bus stop. 

Since Corazon dropped him off, there was no car for Law to drive himself home in. So he had to take the bus. 

Law finds one and sits on the bench, pulling out his phone. He notices a few new messages and opens them to read them. 

Group chat: Heart crew 

**Shachi** Yooo anyone wanna do a prank tomorrow?

 **Jean** Sure lmao

 **Ikakku** guysss let’s do one in a couple weeks, i actually like it here so far

 **Penguin** Surprisingly, same. 

Law types a response. 

**Law** Don’t do a prank. 

**Shachi** awww why not?

 **Law** Dad would kill me. I would never leave my house again.

 **Penguin** True :/ he is probably sick of us getting kicked out everywhere

 **Ikakku** LOL facts 

**Jean** Do you guys wanna meet in front of the school tomorrow?

 **Shachi** Yuh

 **Law** Sure.

 **Penguin** Bye guyssss

 **Ikakku** see y’all!

Law looks at the time before stuffing his phone in his pocket. 4 more minutes till the bus comes. 

“Um excuse me?”

Law searches for the unfamiliar voice and gets startled when he realizes someone was sitting next to him this whole time. It’s a female with green hair. 

_‘Is green hair the new trend or something?’_ Law thinks about Zoro earlier.

”Do you know what time it is?” She asks shyly, looking at Law but then looking away every once in a while. 

“It’s 2:30.” Law replies. 

“T-thanks, I forgot my phone at home.” She turns a little pink as she explains. “My name is Monet by the way.” 

Law doesn’t feel like replying so he simply nods at her, and then stares in boredom at the sky. 

Monet kept on sneaking glances at Law, looking away quickly when she did. Law was starting to feel irritated by her, but felt relieved when he saw the bus coming toward them. 

Law entered the bus and ignored how Monet looked at him one last time before sitting in a seat toward the front. Law of course, sat in one in the back. 

The bus took Law to a street near his house. He stepped out of the bus and started walking home, feeling excited just thinking about the comfort of his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, and Kudo! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new school shenanigans.

Law opens the door to his house and is instantly met with the smell of food. His stomach suddenly grumbles. He hasn’t ate since lunch so he’s quite hungry. 

“Law! Come in, i’m making a little snack!” Corazon yells from the kitchen. Law puts his backpack by the door and takes off his shoes, and then walks to the kitchen.

Law makes a reminder in his head to tell his dad later not to talk to him like a little kid. Corazon has the tendency to treat him like he did when he was younger, and Law let the child talking slide for too long. Plus, it’s embarrassing when his friends come over and he speaks like that. 

He sees Corazon wearing a silly purple apron with hearts on it. Corazon is smiling at him and gestures to the kitchen table. “Sit down!”

Law sits at the table. “You got off work early or something?” Law asks his dad, wondering why he is home right now. He usually gets home super late. 

“Officer Smoker took the shift for me. He said he was assigned to train a new officer, and needed the extra time.” Corazon explains, setting a plate of fish sticks in front of Law.

“Ah I see. Thanks dad.” Law says, popping a fish stick into his mouth. Corazon sits across from Law at the dinner table and stares at him. 

Law looked up from his plate and notices the intense staring. “Yes?”

Corazon grins. “Well, how was school? Did you see your grandpa?” 

Law rolls his eyes, thinking about his grandpas smirk. “Yeah, the old man scared my friends right when we walked into the school.” 

Corazon laughs and steals one of Laws fish sticks, which made Law give him a dirty look. “Sounds like him. Did you guys cause any trouble?” 

“No, we didn’t.” Law mumbles.

“Set up any pranks yet?”

“No, dad.”

Corazon raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“No- YES! Is this interrogation over?” Law questions, starting to feel annoyed.

“Yeah yeah, before you leave to your room and hibernate for the rest of the day, this came in the mail from your new school.” Corazon hands his son a piece of paper, titling in big letters: **HOMECOMING**

Law crumbles it up and throws it in the trash. Corazon gasps and retrieves it. “What are you doing Law? You should go with your friends!” 

Law lazily shakes his head. “School dances are a waste of energy.” 

Corazon laughs. “You are such a lame kid, your going to regret that you didn’t go to any parties or dances when your older!” 

“First of all, i’m not a kid, and second, I won’t. Im not going.” Law finalizes, eating his last fish stick and putting his plate in the sink. 

“Thanks for the food. Oh, and Dad, you left the stove on.” Law says before heading to his room.

“Oh shit!” Corazon curses and runs to the stove and turns it off, but was a little to late when the smoke detector went off, making Corazon groan. 

___________

The next morning, Law felt a little better about the upcoming school day. He went to bed a decent time last night, which was rare for him. He got up, and did his normal morning routine. He put on a loose black t-shirt, with a flannel over it, a pair of black sweats, and his white air forces. 

He feels like he wears sweats everyday, but who can blame him? They are comfortable and presentable. Perfect for Law. 

He heads downstairs and notices Corazon left the car keys for him. He must’ve got a ride to work. 

Law grabs his backpack and takes the keys. He leaves his house and gets into the car. 

Law drives to the school, which is about a 10 minute drive. He looks at the time and noted that his first class doesn’t start for another 15 minutes. 

He parks his car in the school parking lot, and begins to walk to the entrance. He agreed yesterday in the group chat to meet his friends in the front of the school. 

Law sees them already gathered, and approaches them. “Hey guys.” 

Shachi swings an arm over Laws shoulder. “Hey Law! Ready for another glorious day of school?”

“ Not really.” Law answers, thinking about the wild day he had yesterday. 

“Oh come on! Penguin and I are going to try to get a bunch of girls numbers today.” Shachi whispers, wiggling his eyebrows at Law. 

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen, you’ll freak em all out.” Ikkaku jokes, but Law can tell she is serious in her comment.

“No we won’t! We have all the attention, and we have the handsome faces, too.” Penguin puffs his chest out, and shows aconfident smirk. 

Ikakku snickers and shrugs. “I guess anything can happen.”

Law and the group finish their babbling and head inside the school. Law notices Kidd and a couple other people talking near them, and feels annoyed when he caught sight of him. 

Kidd smirks and tramps over to him, a few other people, which law assumes to be his friends, following him. 

“Hey Law! We have some unfinished business.” 

“I have no business with you.” Law mumbles. 

“You thought you were so funny yesterday didn’t you?” Kidd jeers, getting all up close to Laws face. 

Law feels a vein pop out of his forehead. Jean steps forward and shoves Kidd away, making him whip his head over to Jean. “Leave us alone shithead.” Jean warns. 

Kidd laughs and was about to step toward Jean to fight him until a certain girl walked past them, making Kidd stop in his tracks and stare at her. 

Law became confused about Kidds sudden stop, and looked to see the girl from yesterday at the bus stop walk by. There was other girls with her, and they were all giggling at the boys. 

_‘What was her name again? Money? Monek? oh it was Monet.’_ Law thinks. Monet shyly waves at Law. “Hi Law.” She purred, and then walked away with her friends. 

Law quickly forgets about her and focuses back on Kidd who was still staring at her.

Shachi laughed and pointed at Monet. “Got a crush Kidd?” 

“N-no! Mind your own business!” He protested, and Law could tell he panicked for a second there. 

Law rolled his eyes, and felt his patience wearing thin. “Eustass-ya, this is a waste of my time. We’re leaving.” Law walked away from Kidd, who was still staring at Monet. 

Ikkaku shook her head. “He totally likes her.” 

Penguin agreed. “Yeah, he was staring at her like she was the last girl on the planet!” 

Shachi elbowed Law. “But that girl only looked at you, Law, maybe she fancies you?” He says with a suggesting tone. 

“I hope not.” Law groans. “Why does it have to be me, I just want to be left alone.”

They all laugh at Laws complaining, and continue to make their ways to the individual classes. 

____________

The first few classes have passed, and so has lunch. Law is now sitting in his world history class. There are only a few more minutes till the class starts. He takes a glance to his right and sees that Luffy is late once again. 

_‘Where is that idiot?’_ Law thinks as he takes out his history textbook. A few seconds after that thought, the classroom door opens, and a beaming Luffy walks in. “I made it on time!” Luffy exclaims to no one in particular. 

Kidd, who also shares the class with Law and Luffy, mumbles “Barely.” 

Luffy gleefully walks to his desk, and sits down. Luffy turns to Law and gives him the biggest smile, which makes Law look away. 

“Hi Torao!” Luffy says, smiling so big that his eyes look like they are closed. Law doesn’t reply, but nod at him instead, pretending to be reading something in his textbook.

The bell rings and the class starts. Mr Bones began to teach the class about ancient empires. Law tried to listen and write notes as the teacher spoke, but couldn’t help but feel extremely bored.

Not only is Law naturally good at every subject, history is one of his better ones. And what does history have to do with being a surgeon? Nothing. 

Law thinks he hears something, but ignores it. A second later, he hears a noise again. Law looks around until his eyes land on Luffy. Who is sleeping. 

Luffys head is on the desk, and he is lightly snoring. He is also drooling on top of his textbook. Law feels a small smile tug on his lips. Luffy probably is bored too, and Law can relate to that. 

But Law suddenly feels a little jealous, on how Luffy is getting a decent amount of sleep, when if Law tried to, he would probably be woken up and warned. 

_‘If I can’t sleep, you can’t either.’_ Law evilly thinks as he rips off a little piece of notebook paper and crumbles it into a ball. 

Law aims and throws it right on Luffys forehead, causing him to whip up and rub his eyes tiredly. “Y-yes Mr Brook?” He yawns. Luffy opens his eyes and looks around, noticing the teacher still talking about boring history stuff. 

Luffy meets Laws eyes with a confused expression. Law returns it with an unamused expression. Luffy mouths. “Was that you?” 

Law shrugs, and returns his gaze to the teacher. Luffy scratches his head, and gets distracted by balancing a pencil on his nose. Law would be lying if he said he didn’t take a quick glance once or twice at Luffy, amused with his childlike behavior. 

Before Law knows it, the class ends, and he packs up his materials. All of a sudden, the teacher calls out to him and Luffy. “Law, Luffy! Stay after class for a bit.” My bones requested. 

Law tries to think of what the teacher would want with the both of them, but couldn’t think of anything.

“Okay!” Luffy gladly responds, putting his backpack on and walking over to stand in front of Laws desk, like yesterday. “Brook wants to talk to us, Torao!” 

“I have ears, Strawhat-ya.” Law mutters, pushing past Luffy to stand in front of the teachers desk. Luffy follows closely behind him. 

Mr Bones give them both a friendly smile, before saying “My apologies for keeping you two after class, but I have something I need to talk to you both about.” 

Law suddenly feels uncomfortable, not finding a good reason what the teacher would want to talk them about. Luffy just nods, without a care in the world. 

“Principle Sengoku, has told me Law, that you do well in many subjects. Though you have trouble staying in a school for long periods of time, I have one request of you, if I may.” Mr bones announces. 

Law gets suspicious at his grandpa getting brought up, and still can’t figure out why Luffy is here too. 

“Could you please tutor Luffy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Let me know in the comments how you like the story! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has to tutor Luffy now. Law doesn’t know how long he can keep his sanity for.

Law and Luffy were walking to their next class, after the talk with Mr Bones. 

“Thanks for agreeing to be my tutor, Torao!” Luffy emphasized, looking up at Law, smiling from ear to ear.

“It’s not like I had a choice.” Law grumbled, knowing his grandpa had something to do with this. 

Law stops walking, and turns to Luffy seriously. Luffy stops as well and tilts his head at Law. “Something wrong?” 

Law sighs. “No, let’s just start today so we can get this over with. Meet me in the front after school. Got it?” 

Luffys face brightens and he jumps in excitement. “Am I going to your house??”

Law nods. “Yeah, it’s just easier that way. If you don’t show up within 10 minutes, i’m leaving.” 

Luffy laughs. “Okay! Let’s continue walking or we will be late!” Luffy grabs Laws wrist and pulls him into the hallway. Law looks down at Luffys small hand wrapped around his wrist, and decides not to fight it. It doesn’t bother him that much anyways.

Luffy stops in front of a classroom, and Law assumes that it’s Luffys next class, Algebra. Luffy releases his wrist, and spins to face him. 

“Bye Torao! See you after school.” Luffy grins before waving to Law and walking into the room. Law looks down at his wrist as feels the warmth from Luffys hand linger. Law looks back up to see Luffy fully disappear into the room. 

“Haha you guys look like a couple.” A voice jokes, making Law turn around to be faced with one of Luffys friends. 

“As if, redhead-ya. Shouldn’t you be going to your class?” Law questions, starting to walk in the direction of his next class. Nami walks next to Law. “That’s what i’m doing, but I couldn’t help but stop for second to see your cute interaction with Luffy.” She giggles, but then playfully slaps Laws arm. “And my name is Nami, not redhead-ya!”

“Whatever.” Law mumbles. 

“Soooo Luffy is going to your house later? How exciting.” Nami comments. Law feels startled, not knowing their conversation was being heard by someone else. 

“Where you eavesdropping?” Law scoffs, feeling that Luffys friends might not be normal either. 

“Maybeee. That doesn’t matter. Your his tutor now?” 

Laws eyebrows furrowed and he was feeling irritated that she was invading his privacy. “Yes, what does that matter to you?” 

Nami grins mischievously, not feeling an ounce of guilt about her actions a second ago. “Don’t be so cold. Luffy is my friend and I just want to make sure the right people are coming into his life.”

“Can’t Strawhat-ya make those decisions for himself?” Law asked. 

Nami shakes her head. “Uh not really, he would befriend anyone, anywhere. He doesn’t think before he does something.” Nami explains. 

Law starts to feel more agitated with the conversation. “Well you won’t have to worry because Strawhat-ya and I aren’t friends. I honestly wish he would leave me alone.” 

Nami raises an eyebrow and then tries to cover a snort with her hand, but fails to, and releases a loud, long laugh. “If he wants to be friends with you, it’s going to happen! You have no choice, Torao!” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Nami wipes a tear. “And honestly, I think you guys will get closer than you think.” 

Law gives her a confused glance. “What?”

Nami shrugs. “Nothing, nothing, maybe i’m thinking to much. Anyways, see ya! This is my next class.” Nami leaves Laws side and walks into the upcoming room. 

Law watches as she leaves, and then realizes he has a massive headache. He pinches the bridge of his nose. 

_‘I have to tutor Strawhat-ya, and now his friends are all up in my shit. Great.’_

Law grips his backpack, and tries to calm his pulsating head. Just one more class to go till the end of the day. 

___________

Law is currently sitting on a bench in front of the school, waiting for Luffy to show up. While he’s waiting, he pulls out his phone. Penguin texted him earlier. 

**Shachi** Hey man, wanna hang with the group later?

**Law** I can’t, I have to tutor Strawhat today. 

**Shachi** Luffy? When did that happen??

**Law** In 5th period. 

**Shachi** Damn that hella blows. Well he’s a fun guy ain’t he? 

**Law** Annoying and tiring as I would describe it. 

**Shachi** Oh he ain’t that bad! Have fun with him ;))

**Law** Fuck you

“Who are you texting?” 

Law jumps at the sudden voice and he shoves his phone in his flannel pocket. Luffy is sitting next to him on the bench, too close for Laws comfort. “Shit you scared me.” 

“Ahhhh sorry sorry!” Luffy apologies, smiling at him like always. Law notices Luffy actually has his Strawhat on his head, he has never seen it except around his neck. 

Law gets up from the bench, putting his hands in his pant pockets. “Let’s go.” 

“Okay!” Luffy jumps up and starts skipping in the opposite way of Laws car. 

“Where are you going?!” Law yells, watching Luffy turn back and laugh like Law said something funny. 

“The bus stop! Duh.” Luffy shouted back. 

“My car is over there, Strawhat-ya!” Law pointed to his car in the parking lot. Luffy ran over back to Law, and looked up at him with an exhilarated expression. “You drive?? Cool! Let’s go!” Luffy sprinted to Laws car, pulling Law with him. 

Luffy released Law and waited for him to unlock the car. Law rubbed his sore wrist from all the pulling today. He unlocked the car and the two of them got in. 

“Wow, you have a nice car! I don’t have a car.” Luffy says, turning his head to look at everything inside.

“Me and my dad share it, until I buy my own one.” Law reveals, peaking Luffys interest. 

“Lucky! Your dad must me really nice. My brothers would never trust me with a car.” 

“Your brothers?” Law questions. Whoever Luffys brothers are, he fully understands their distrust with Luffy and a car. The two sound like a dangerous mix. 

“Yeah, I have two brothers named Sabo and Ace. They are in college, but I live with them in an apartment.” Luffy tells Law. 

Law wonders where Luffys parents fit in the story, but decided to end the conversation about it there. He starts the car and drive on the way to his house. 

“Soooo why did you and your friends come to Grand Line high?” Luffy asks, playing with the radio and pressing random buttons.

Law slaps Luffys hand away, making Luffy pout, and then answers. “Got kicked out of our old school.” 

“Really? What did you guys do??” 

“Drove a school bus into the cafeteria.” 

Luffy gasps and his eyes almost turn into stars. “AWESOME!! You are so cool Torao!” 

Law glances at Luffy looking back at him like he is the coolest person in the world. Law can’t help but let a little smile tug on his lips. He looks back at the road. “I wouldn’t call that cool, Strawhat-ya.”

“It is! Your so interesting, Torao!” Luffy grins. “That’s why I want to be your friend!”

Law rolls his eyes, sick of the word “friend” coming out of Luffys mouth. “You annoy me.” 

Luffy laughs, and then before he could reply, a phone vibrates in Luffys backpack. Luffy unzips the front pocket and takes out his phone, he answers it and puts it on speaker. “Hey Ace, what’s up?” 

“Hey Lu, are you walking home right now?” A voice asks from the other line. _‘That must be one of Luffys brothers’_ Law thinks. 

“No, i’m in the car with Torao.” 

“Who the fuck is Torao? Lu, what did I tell you about going into strangers cars?” The voice sounded concerned, and Laws eyebrow rose when he heard that Luffy has gone into strangers cars before. He’s kinda not surprised at this point. 

“Torao is not a stranger, he’s my tutor, we are going to his house!”

“Your tutor? Hmmmm. Okay then. At least tell me before hand that your leaving with someone and going to their house!! Sheesh.” 

“Okay! Why’d you call me though?” 

“Oh, just wanted to ask if you could stop by the store on your way home, but I suppose I can get off my lazy ass and go myself.” 

“Shishishi! Sorry Ace, you’ll have you go yourself!”

“Yeah yeah. By the way, send me this Torao guys address just in case he’s a weirdo and is going to kidnap you-“

“He’s not going to kidnap me!”

“Okay fine. Be safe.”

“Bye Aceeee.”

Luffy hangs up and drops his phone in his lap, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry about that, my brother can be a little overprotective.” 

“I can see that.” Law says, feeling quite amused with that conversation. Law relates to Luffy, only because Ace reminded him of Corazon a bit. He can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. 

Law notices his house coming closer. “We are here.” 

Luffy smiles at the sight of Laws house. Once the car is parked, he grabs his bag, jumps out and runs to the door. Law takes his time, unlike Luffy, and then opens the door to his house. 

Luffy walks in, and gapes his mouth in awe. “What a nice house!” 

“It’s a normal house.” 

“It’s way bigger than an apartment though!”

Law forgot that Luffy mentioned that earlier, and now understands all of Luffys excitement. Law dreads the upcoming hours with Luffy. He feels like he knows it’s going to be a long rest of the day for the both of them. 

All he hopes, is that Luffy is not as dumb as he sounds, and that he can get a decent amount of sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffys tutoring session go on.

Luffy is as dumb as he sounds, and Law is never going to get a decent amount of sleep tonight. 

Law and Luffy are already a few hours in, studying about foreign languages. Corazon isn’t home yet, because he will be working late.

Luffy is spread out on the kitchen table, whining like he is being tortured at the moment. Law wouldn’t let them study in his room because he feels his room is a personal, sacred place. No place Luffy should be in. 

Law is currently wanting to die, Luffy has a huge problem with paying attention and learning new materials. Foreign languages is a tuff subject, there’s no denying that, but Luffy is not grasping a single thing about what Law has talked about so far.

“I don’t get itttttttt!” Luffy complains, his head rested against the table and his lip in a permanent pout. 

Law facepalms with both hands, rubbing his eyes with them vigorously. “You are hopeless aren’t you?” He barely whispers out, his energy slowly fading at the useless attempts of teaching Luffy.

Luffy straightens up and shakes his head, an angry but determined expression of his face. “N-no! Just teach me some more, I can figure it out!”

Law couldn’t help but think Luffys determination was comical, and that his stutter was a little cute, but was quickly horrified with the thought and threw it in the back of his mind before replying to Luffy. “You get distracted easily, you have no memorizing skills, and you can barley speak English that’s understandable, and its your first language!” Law exploded. 

Luffy threw his arms up in the air, showing his defeat to Law. “Fine! I dont get anything. It’s hard Torao!” 

Law needs a few minutes to think, so he shut his eyes, and just stayed still, thinking about how he can go about this. He could hear Luffy shift in his chair, obviously unable to stay still for just a second. 

“So-“ Luffy began to say but was cut off when Law whipped his hand up to single him to shut up. Luffy frowned and looked around boredly, while Law needed a second of quietness.

Law opened his eyes and thought anything was worth a try. “Do you think there is anything that can help you focus, or perhaps motivate you?” 

Luffy scrunches up his nose, thinking hard. “Hmmmmmmm... I like food.” 

“How’s that supposed to help us you idiot?!” Law growled, tapping his pen against the table, his patience wearing thin. 

“I know! How about if I get a good grade on my exams next week, you buy me dinner!” Luffy suggests, smiling at his idea. 

Law thinks about it and decides it’s better than nothing. If Luffy suggested it, than maybe it will actually motivate him. As long as Law doesn’t stay his tutor for much longer. 

“Okay.” Law simply says, making Luffy twinkle at the answer. “Really?” 

Law suddenly feels awkward about the undying attention he is getting from Luffy, and he averts his eyes before he mumbles a quite “Yes.” 

“Then let’s get on with it! What’s next?” Luffy asks, looking intent on actually learning. Law raises a brow because of how fast Luffys mood changed, but doesn’t question it only on the sole fact that this could get things done quicker. 

________________

About an hour in, Luffy has comprehended the basic language histories. Law would catch Luffy doze off every once in awhile, but a good kick under the table got him back and focused again.

As Law was pointing at a portion in the textbook, and explaining to Luffy the benefits of learning a foreign language, Law realized he was getting distracted again. Luffy was only staring at Law and not the text he was showing him. 

“Strawhat-ya, pay attention to what i’m showing you.” Law mutters, looking up from the textbook and meeting Luffys eyes. Luffy says nothing and just continues to stare at Law with an unreadable expression. 

_‘Is he spacing out or something?’_ Law thinks. 

Law was confused and waved his hands in front of his face, and Luffy laughed at Laws action. “What’s are you doing, Torao?” 

“You were staring at me, stupid. What are _YOU_ doing?” Law questions, wondering if Luffy was losing his mind. 

“Ah! I didn’t realize I was staring at you. I was just thinking about how smart you are.” Luffy responds, smiling up at Law. 

Law gets caught off guard by the sudden complement, and he feels more insulted than flattered. “You thought I was dumb when you first saw me, remember?” 

Luffy cackles and slaps the table. “True! But after you tutoring me, I think your really smart.” 

“Shut up.” Law quickly tried to terminate the compliments. Because he doesn’t really receive them except from his dad and friends, it’s embarrassing to hear from other people. 

“And actually...” Luffy scoots his chair closer to Law and gets close to his face. Law widens his eyes, and tries to move his head backwards to broaden the space inbetween them, but it doesn’t do much. 

Luffy looks around at Laws face, and then smiles so big his eyes get closed. “...your really handsome too!”

Law places a hand on Luffys shoulder and shoves him away, feeling an indescribable pit in his stomach. Luffy plops back into his chair, and acts like what he just said to Law wasn’t that big of a deal. “You okay Torao?” Luffy asks, concern in his voice. 

Law takes a second to regain his breath. _‘Stupid, idiot, dumbass, strawhat-ya!’_ Law curses in his mind. Is he trying to give Law another migraine? Maybe he’s joking around? Who knows, Law just wants to END the day already. 

“Yes i’m fine, I think we did enough for today.” Law says, closing Luffys textbooks and pushing them toward him. “Pack your things.” 

“Okay okay.” Luffy grabbed his textbooks and notebooks, and stuffed them in his backpack. Law took out his phone for a second to look at the time. 7pm. 

“We will continue this tomorrow.” Law announces, walking to the front door of his house.

“Sounds good! I think I did pretty good today, right?” Luffy followed Law to the front door. 

Law hates to admit it but he was way more focused and easier to teach after the deal they made. “Only for the second half of the session.” 

Luffy smiles up at Law and shrugs. “Better than nothing!” 

“I suppose so, now go home before your brother hunts me down and kills me.” Law warns, opening the front door of his house.

Luffy stops before he leaves, grabs his phone from his backpack, and then hands it to Law. “Gimme your phone number.” 

Law looked down at the phone, and agrees with Luffy that it’s a good idea to exchange them, they will be meeting everyday after school for tutoring anyways. He takes the phone, types his his number, and shoves it back to him. “Don’t call, or text me unless it’s about tutoring, or an emergency. Got it?” 

Luffy grins, and the nods. “Sure!” 

Law gestures his hand, pointing at the door. 

Luffy laughs and waves at him, even though Law was literally a foot away. “Bye Torao!” He steps outside the door and begins to walk, when a gust of wind comes out of nowhere and makes Luffy grab his arms and shiver. “Aishhhh it’s cold!” Luffy whines. 

Law frowns at the other male. He’s wearing a short sleeved shirt in the middle of winter, what was he expecting? Luffy turns back one more time to wave at Law, who hasn’t closed the door yet. “See ya tomorrow!” 

“Wait, Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy spins around to face Law, but was only met with something being thrown at his face. “Ow!” Luffy takes it off his face and looks down at it. A hoodie?

“Wear that. Bye.”

Law closes the door before Luffy can thank him. The hoodie is black with a odd yellow skull like symbol on the front. “Shishishi, he’s not such a bad guy!” Luffy smiles and shoves on the hoodie, instantly becoming warm. Luffy starts to walk home.

Law on the other hand, went to his room, exhausted. _‘Why’d I have to agree to this?’_ he complains in his head, and then plops on his bed. 

Law would’ve felt like a total asshole if he let Luffy walk home in the freezing cold, so he just let him borrow one of his hoodies. He thinks back to all the times Luffy mentioned wanting to become friends with Law. 

For just a split second, he thinks he wouldn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and Kudos are making my day! :)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law meets the strawhat group again. It’s complete chaos.

It’s the next day, and Law is driving to school. Law was already asleep when Corazon arrived home last night, and when Law woke up, he was gone the following morning. He doesn’t blame him though, his bosses are always giving him something to do. 

Law and his friends are about a week into Grand Line high. They are still getting some attention, but not as much as the first few days. Shachi and Penguin are relishing in the attention, and Ikkaku and Jean also don’t mind the school. Law can’t help but worry though they will get bored one day and cause some trouble. Not only will he never hear the end of it from his Dad, but is grandpa will probably put him in some sort of military school.

Law knows that if he didn’t hang out with Shachi, Penguin, Ikakku, and Jean, that he wouldn’t get in trouble at all, but he doesn’t care one bit. They are the only friends he has, and he will never leave them for any reason. Even if he does get kicked out of every school in the area.

Law has also come to the conclusion that Luffy needs attention 99% of the time and is VERY touchy feely. Luffy is always grabbing his wrist, and walking really close to him. But the thing is, Luffy isn’t doing it on purpose, it’s just how he is.

Law is the exact opposite of that, so it is unsettling most of the time. Law doesn’t like to be touched, or even talked to for that matter. But something about the younger male interests Law. But he doesn’t know what.

In the midst of all his random thinking, he realized that he has already arrived at the school. He parks and gets out of his car, grabbing his backpack and black bomber jacket. The weather has been getting colder lately.

Law puts on his jacket, and whips his backpack on his shoulder, and walks out of the parking lot. Before he could go inside and find his friends, a voice yells out to him. “Toraooooo waitttt!”

Law instant reaction at the nickname and voice is to pretend he doesn’t hear it, and speed walk inside, but he knows Luffy would yell for him louder and cause a scene if he did that, so he just stops and turns around.

An emotionless expression is stitched onto Laws face, while Luffy runs to him with something in his hand, with a few people following behind him.

Luffy stops in front of Law, and now that he can see them closer, Luffys friends stand there next to him. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Robin. Law remembers Sanji, Zoro, and Nami from when Luffy and Law were walking to world history together the other day.

Lufffy opens his mouth to say something to Law but is stoped when Usopp stepped forward. 

Usopp grabs Luffys shoulder and pulls him back. He whispers in Luffys ear, even though it was loud enough for Law to hear.

“T-this is the guy you borrowed the hoodie from?” Usopp hides behind Luffy and sneaks a few glances at Law. Law raises up an eyebrow at the weird behavior. The mention of the hoodie made Law look into Luffys hands. The thing he is carrying is indeed the hoodie that he gave Luffy yesterday.

“Yes, it is! This is Torao!” Luffy laughs at Usopp, while pointing to Law.

“That’s Trafalgar Law, Luffy! I heard that he has fought and beat 20 guys at his old school single handedly!” Usopp gulped.

_‘What kind of rumors is this school spreading about me!?’_ Law thinks angrily, recalling nothing about fighting 20 guys by himself. He tries to overall avoid violence, so even if he did end up in a fight, he would walk away.

Law grips his backpack string, and feels a vein pop out of his forehead. “That’s absurd-“

“I-I have a thousand fighters who can beat you up if you tried anything on us so...don’t try anything fishy!” Ussop interrupted, moving from behind Luffy and giving Law his best intimating look.

Law just stares at Usopp with a “what the hell is going on” face. Luffy howled in laughter at his friend, clutching his stomach.

Nami hits Usopp over the head, making him hiss in pain, and rub the spot where she hit. “What was that for Nami?!”

“Don’t be an idiot, Usopp!” Nami crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at her friend.

While Luffy and his friends where occupied with Usopp and Nami arguing, Law secretly took a few glimpses around the school, hoping to find one of his friends, therefore, an excuse to leave. But he doesn’t. 

Law watches the group, and stands there awkwardly. All of a sudden, green hair comes closer and stands in front of Law, staring at him deadpan in the eyes. 

“Is that true?” Zoro asks, and the rest of the group behind him stops talking and watches the two of them. 

“What is?” Law grunts irritably, convinced he is losing more brain cells the longer he stays with them.

“That you beat 20 people single handedly?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course not-“

“If it’s true, then...I challenge you to a duel.” Zoro says, standing in a fighting stance. Law’s jaws drop as Zoro insists they spare. Law then realizes that Zoro has a scar over his left eye, therefore making it permanently closed.

_‘What the hell? Is Strawhat-ya and his friends actually a gang and didn’t tell me? This guy is actually serious about fighting.’_ He thinks, knowing Luffy has a scar under his eye as well. 

Luffy looks back and forth between Zoro and Law, with an excited smile. Law hopes Luffy doesn’t actually think he is going to fight Zoro.

It is now Sanji’s turn to hit Zoro. Sanji gave Zoro a good punch on the head, making Zoro wince and whip his attention fully to Sanji. “What the hell, dartboard-brow?!”

And now that Law looked at Sanji closer, his eyebrow is shaped into a weird spiral.  _‘What the hell is with this group?’_

“Do you use your ears? He did not fight 20 people!” Sanji yells, giving a nasty dirty look at Zoro. They both got up close to each other’s faces, their foreheads touching. Both of them have looks that could kill.

“Want to fight, ero-cook?!”

“Come at me, shitty marimo!”

“Don’t start crying when I beat your ass, spiral brow!”

“As if you could, dumbass algae!”

As the fight continues on, Law just stands there, wondering what the hell he is doing with his life.

Luffy and Usopp are chanting, “Fight! Fight! Fight!” while Robin, who hasn’t spoken up, giggles in her hand, watching the two amusingly.

Nami grabs Zoro and Sanji both by their shirts and pulls them apart. “Stop flirting! Class is going to start soon!”

“We are not flirting!” They both protest immediately, unaware of their cheeks turning pink. Sanji twirls up to Nami, with hearts in his eyes and says “Nami-swan, I would never flirt with anyone but yo-“ but Nami slaps her hand over Sanjis mouth, and then pushes him away. “Shut it.”

Robin finally steps forward, chuckling at her friends babbling for the past few minutes. She nods to Law, and then introduces herself. “My name is Nico Robin. I believe Luffy has something to return to you, isn’t that right?” She politely reminds Luffy.

Law decided that Robin seems like the more mature one in the group. She comes across as the one that guides the group away from trouble. Or maybe she’s exactly like Law with his friends, which is the one who lets them do whatever they want.

Luffy shifts his attention to Robin, nodding at her. “Yeah, I almost forgot!” Luffy steps closer to Law and shoves his hands in front Law, with the hoodie in it. “Thanks for letting me use it!”

Law looks down at the hoodie, and then back and Luffy. Law sees that Luffy is once again wearing a short sleeved shirt. Today is colder than yesterday, also. Law considers taking the hoodie back and letting Luffy suffer in the cold, to learn his lesson about wearing short sleeves in winter, but decides not to.

“Just keep it until the end of the day.” Law mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Usopp gasps and covers his mouth with his hand, looking shocked about something. He then whispers to Zoro, but once again not quiet enough. “He’s actually nice...”

Law glares at him, making Usopp whistle and avert his eyes from Law, trying to act like he didn’t say anything.

Luffy smiles and looks up at Law, eyes glistening. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking cold outside and for some reason you are wearing a short sleeved again.” Law growls and can’t help but feel angered by Luffys idiocy.

“Thanks!” Luffy puts on the hoodie from the bottom, easily wiggling into it due to the size difference. The hoodie practically floods him, the end reaching Luffys mid thighs. Luffy is way shorter than him, and Law finds it funny how big it looks on him. Luffy is wearing a pair of baggy jeans and vans with the hoodie. 

Law feels suspicious about the sudden quietness, and notices Luffys friends just standing there, watching closely. Nami and Robin looked intrigued, their mouths pulled into a faint smile, Usopp looks shocked, and Zoro and Sanji have smug expressions. 

“Is there something wrong?” Law calls out the group for staring, and all them shake their heads no, but despite their answer, Law really wants to know what they were thinking about. 

“Law! I was looking for you!”

Law looks behind him to see Penguin running up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The group is waiting for you. What are you doing?”

Law feels thankful for Penguin showing up out of nowhere, and now has a reason to leave Luffy and his friends. Penguin looks behind Law and spots Luffy and his friends. “Ahhh you were hanging out with them huh?”

Law shakes his head eagerly. “Nope! Let’s go.” Law goes to walk away but Penguin stays there.

“Penguin! Let’s go, class is going to start soon.”

Penguin ignores Law and stares at Luffy. And still stares at Luffy. Still stares. Then it clicked. “Wait, is he wearing your hoodie?!”

Law groans and grabs Penguin by his jacket hood, nearly chocking him while pulling him inside the school. Penguin points at both Nami and Robin, and screams “Can I have your numbersssss???” But before they could answer, Law and Penguin disappear into the school.

Luffy laughed out loud, after watching Law pull Penguin in the school. “They are so funny!”

Nami scoffs, crossing her arms. “Did he have to be so obvious about wanting to leave?”

Robin chuckles, and then looks at her watch. “Class starts in 7 minutes. We should all get going.”

They all agree, and walk into the school. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp take multiple glances at Luffy, who eyes are gleaming, and the corners of his mouth slid upwards. Luffy is always in a happy mood, but this seems different. The look of excitement because of a new adventure is written all over his face. Maybe Luffy knows that he’s getting closer and closer to being Laws friend?

Probably.

________

Law releases Penguins hood. Penguin coughs for a couple minutes, before grabbing Law into a choke hold. “What the hell Law? You almost killed me!”

“Your fine! Get off!” Law struggles to release himself from Penguins choke hold. 

“Okay fine, but I wanted to get those cute girls numbers!” Penguin let’s go of Law and put his hands on his hips, bummed out about missing the chance. 

“Do it during lunch or something, we have to head to class, the bell is ringing in 3 minutes.” Law scolds Penguin. 

Penguin sighs and nods, even though the sound of class sounds excruciating at the moment. “Another boring day of learning shit I will never use in the future.” 

Law chuckles at his friends complaining, actually agreeing with him. “I know right.” 

Penguin then smirks, and gives Law a sideways glance. “Luffy-kun sure looked cute in your hoodie.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t proofread any of my chapters so sorry if there are mistakes. :,)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last tutoring session with Law and Luffy.

It’s been about a week since Law and Luffys first tutoring session. It’s now a day before their first semester classes exams. 

Law and Luffy are currently doing their last tutoring session. Luffy has been doing pretty good on paying attention and progressing in different subjects. Law assumes it’s because of the bet they made, which is the most silly thing to be motivated about, in Laws opinion. 

Law noticed that he has been getting more used to Luffys unusual behavior. The touching, the closeness, the never ending smiling. When Luffy and Law first met, Law thought it was the most atrocious thing, and would want to get away from him immediately. 

He doesn’t think it’s too annoying now. But when Luffy calls him in the middle of the night about “the new episode of the germa 66”, Law really has the urge to block him. First of all, he doesn’t care about little kid shows like Germa 66, and second, Law made it clear to Luffy when he gave him his number that it was ONLY for school purposes and emergencies. 

But what should Law expect from Luffy after the past 2 weeks of knowing him? This exactly. 

They are at Laws house, sitting at the kitchen table like always. Luffy is snacking on some goldfish Law gave him out of his pure sanity, because Luffy has been whining for the last hour that he was “starving”. 

They have spent the whole session learning about Algebra, which is Luffys worst subject. Law is convinced he is going crazy when Luffy claims he understands the formula, but ends up getting -003.7 when the answer is 27. 

Law snatches the goldfish box that Luffy has been snacking on, and gives him a serious look. Luffy whines and tries to grab the box out of Laws hand but is unsuccessful when Law stands up out of the kitchen chair and raises the box in the air. Luffy is no match for Laws height, so he slouches and crosses his arms. “Why’d you take the goldfish away Torao?!”

“I’m not giving this back to you unless you figure out the next problem and get it correct.” Law bargained. Luffy looked at the goldfish in his hand, and then back down to Law. “That’s not fair! I’m hung-“

“Do you want the goldfish or not?” Law interrupts, smirking when Luffy shuts his mouth and leans his head against the table, muttering out a quite “Fine.”

“Do this problem, and try and remember the formula I taught you to use it.” Law points at a equation on the textbook. He walks over to the kitchen and puts the goldfish on top of the fridge, knowing Luffy wouldn’t be able to get it from there. 

Luffy pouts as he watches Law put the goldfish on the fridge, now knowing he is completely serious. Luffy grabs his pencil and starts to try and figure out the equation on a blank piece of paper. Law comes back from the kitchen and sits back in the chair next to Luffy, watching Luffy scribbling numbers, trying to solve it.

“Strawhat-ya, you isolate the variable terms and then divide on both sides.” Law corrects when he sees Luffy doing the equation wrong. 

Luffy tilts his head and scans his equation, and then realizes Law is right. Luffy lightly blushes and quickly erases his mistake. “I knew that!” 

Law widens his eyes at the pink color appearing on Luffys cheeks. 

_‘Is he...embarrassed?’_

Law stares at Luffy a little longer than he means to, fascinated with the new emotion he has never seen on him. He covers his mouth with his hand swiftly and tries to stop his laugh from bursting. Luffy finishes erasing and looks at Law, frowning when he sees the poor attempt to hide his snickering. 

“Stop laughing!”

Law quickly recovers, and replaces his entertained sneer with a profound expression. “I’m not, continue the equation.”

“Liar!” 

“Hurry up!” 

Luffy sticks his tongue out at Law, then goes back to his problem. After a few minutes of frustrated moans, Luffy completes it. 

“I finished it, is it right?” Luffy nearly shoves the piece of paper in Laws face. Law grabs it and studies Luffys answer. Luffy bounces his knee, impatiently waiting for the response. 

Law places the paper on the table and nods at Luffy. “It’s right.” 

Luffys bares his teeth at Law. “Im so smart!” 

_‘It only took you 9 times.’_ Law thinks. 

Luffy dashes out of the chair and climbs on the kitchen counter to reach the top of the fridge. He snatches the goldfish and jumps off the counter, and runs back to the kitchen table. He starts eating the goldfish happily again. 

Law watches the whole thing, realizing putting the goldfish on the fridge was useless. 

“Shishishi! Hey Torao, now that I think about it, I have never seen your room, can I look in it?”

“No.”

“Why notttt??”

“Because I said so.”

“You sound like my brother Sabo.” 

Law raises an eyebrow. “Is that a good thing?”

“No! Your both mean!” 

“Life is tough.” 

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

Law pauses, and actually thinks about the question. But before he can answer, the front door opens and someone walks in. Luffy turns his head confusingly, looking where he can hear the approaching footsteps. “Who’s here?” 

Law looks at his phone, realizing it’s 9pm. “It’s probably my dad.” 

“Your dad?” Luffy curiosity stares and waits for Laws dad to walk into the kitchen table area. Luffy has never seen Laws Dad, because he always leaves before he comes home. He does work late everyday. 

Corazon finally arrives, and reveals himself to Luffy. Corazon walks past the table, occupied with something on his phone. He does not notice Luffy, and assumes Law was doing homework at the kitchen table when he saw the kitchen light on. “Hey Law, I got off work a few hours early.” 

“I assumed so.” Law says, watching is dad almost trip while making his way to the fridge.

Corazon puts down his phone and opens the fridge. “God i’m hungry. Want me to make dinner?” 

“No im okay.” 

“Are you sure? I can do something real qui-“

“Dad.”

“Oh and you should be in bed, you have school tomorro-“ 

“DAD.”

Corazon closes the fridge and whips around to face Law. “What Law!? Stop interrupting me!” Corazon huffs out a irritated breath. 

Corazon freezes after perceiving that another person was sitting next to Law. 

Luffy takes one last hand full of goldfish and shoves it in his mouth, and then jumps off his seat. He tramps in front of Corazon, looks up at him, and smiles big. “You must be Toraos Dad! I’m Monkey D. Luffy!” 

“N-nice to meet you. Wait, Torao? You mean Law?” Corazon says, interested in the guest. Law facepalms, knowing his dad will tease him about the nickname later. 

“Yeah! Wow your really tall! How tall are you?” Luffy asks. 

“6’11.”

“WOAH! I’m only 5’6, and Torao said a while back that he is....umm what was it.....oh! 6’4! Your family must all be tall!” Luffy babbles on. 

Corazon chuckles at the teenager, amused with the random conversation. “We are indeed.” 

Corazon looks past Luffy and at Law, who is sitting at the kitchen table still.Law is watching them, his face dull as usual. Corazon smiles at his son. “Is this the boy you’ve been tutoring?” 

Law nods his head. “Yeah, today is the last day.” 

Luffy goes back and sits back onto the chair next to Law, immediately going for the goldfish. 

Corazon grins and opens the fridge again, this time grabbing a box of leftover chinese food. He leaned against the kitchen counter, facing the two sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“Luffy, your related to Garp, am I correct?” 

Luffy nods. “Yeah, how do you know my gramps?”

“I work with him. Just noticed you both have the same last name.”

“Ohhh! Your a police officer? He wants me to be one, but I don’t want to! I’ve been chased by them too many times and they’re mean.” Luffy rants, still stuffing his face with goldfish. 

Corazon chokes on his chinese food as the information that Luffy has been involved with the police, and not in a good way, settled in. 

Law looks at Luffy, speechless, also not knowing that. 

After Corazon recovers from is coughing attack, Law mumbles to Luffy. “It’s late, I think we should end the session now, Strawhat-ya.”

“What time is it?” Luffy asks, looking at Law. 

“9:10pm.” 

“Dang! I didn’t even realize it was that late!” Luffy grabs his textbooks and notebooks and stuffs them in his backpack. 

Luffy puts it on, and grabs his strawhat he set on the table earlier in the day, and hangs it around his neck. 

“It’s was nice to meet you, Toraos Dad!” Luffy exclaims, throwing the empty box of goldfish in the trash. 

Corazon smiles at Luffy. “Likewise, and you can call me Cora.”

“Okay, Cora-san! I’ll be leaving now.” Luffy faces Law, who is still sitting down. “Thanks for everything Torao! I’ll see you at school tomorrow! And i’ll try and get good grades on my exams so that you can buy me dinner!” 

“Sure. You’ve progressed majorly, Strawhat-ya. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Law says to Luffy, his lips pulled into the faintest of smiles, which didn’t go unnoticed by Corazon. 

“Why don’t you walk Luffy home, Law? Its pretty late out.” Corazon suggests, and Law glares at his dad, not feeling in the mood to walk all the way to Luffys apartment and back. 

“Dad, Strawhat-ya is not a girl, I think he can manage himself.” Law protests. 

Corazons eyebrow twitched and his eyes flashed a dangerous look. “I said, walk Luffy home.” His voice was stern. 

Law averts his eyes, feeling sweat start to form on his forehead. _‘Well shit, you don’t gotta look so scary.’_ Law thinks while getting up from the chair and grabbing his jacket. “I’ll walk you home, Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy grins from ear to ear. “Okay!”

Corazon smirks victoriously, while finishing up his chinese food. Law gives his dad once last annoyed glance before tugging on his jacket. “Let’s go.” Law grunts, walking to the front door. Luffy stays behind for a while to wave and say bye to Corazon one more time, before sprinting to catch up to Law. 

Law opens the door and the both of them exit the house. 

“Lead the way.” Law mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“It’s this way!” Luffy grabs Laws wrist, and pulls him in the direction of his apartment. Luffy doesn’t let go, and holds it, probably unaware of the people staring at them on the streets. 

“How long away is it?” Law asks, feeling Luffy retreat his hand and step back to walk next to Law. “It’s about 10 minutes away. Thanks for walking me!” Luffy thanks, grinning up at Law. 

Law looks down at Luffy and looks back up at the sidewalk. “Not like I had a choice...” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

Luffy shrugs, not hearing what Law said. 

They share a comfortable silence, just walking next to each other. Law feels a pleasant peace, and enjoys the quietness. 

After a few minutes, Luffy looks up at Law. “I think i’ll do okay on the exams!”

Law nods, and looks down at Luffy, meeting his eyes. “I think so too.”

Luffy laughs and looks back forward. “It’ll be all thanks to you!” 

Law continues to gaze down at him. Luffy sure is stubborn, annoying, and noisy, but he is also kind, decently humble, and optimistic. He’s one hell of a character.

Out of nowhere, Law hears voices down the alleyway they are about to pass. Luffy also hears them, and tilts his head at Law. 

Law looks away from Luffy and they both walk up to it together. As they turn into the alleyway and stride in, Law is horrified at the scene of 4 guys surrounding a little white puppy. The puppy is shaking, and trying to look for a way to escape.

The puppy tries to run in between one of the guys legs, but one of them snickers and kicks the puppy, making it whimper and fall on the floor. 

Law clenches his fists and was about to yell at them, but Luffy beats him to it. Luffy nearly launches from the spot next to him and charges at them. He punches one of them square in the face, making him stumble back, and fall harshly to the ground.

Laws eyes widen and he watches Luffy fights the last 3 by himself. Law quickly runs in and grabs the puppy from the ground, just to make sure he doesn’t get hurt anymore. He quickly scans the puppy, and sees the slightest bit of injury, but not too concerning. He also has no collar. Most likely a stray puppy.

Law looks up and follow Luffy closely. Luffy is enraged and has the most pissed off expression on his face. Law also hasn’t seen Luffy this mad, and he is quite dumbstruck at the moment. He assumed Luffy wasn’t that strong, due to his smaller, skinner built, but he is actually quite strong. No, REALLY strong. 

Luffy uses all sorts of punches, kicks and even bites to scare the guys away. One of them hauls the unconscious guy Luffy punched first, and ran out of the alleyway, not looking back once. 

Luffy watches them run away, and his angry expression relaxes. He jogs up to Law and looks closely at the puppy in his arms. “Is he okay??”

“Y-yeah.” Law stutters, at a complete loss of Luffys rampage. “That was pretty impressive, Strawhat-ya.”

Luffy smiles big, but winces when he does. Luffy brought his hand up to his face to touch a forming bruise on the corner of his mouth. 

“You got hurt?” Law mutters, making Luffy nod. “Yeah, one of them took a hit in, but that doesn’t matter, you should treat the puppy!” 

Law looks down at the dog in his arms. The dog is dozing off, clearly tired and in pain from the kick earlier. “I will, can you walk home by yourself from this point on?”

“Yup! It’s only a few minutes away.” Luffy grins and goes to pet the puppy. The puppy flinches as he senses the hand near, but eased up when the warm hand pet his head. 

Law felt his lips tug up, at Luffy gently petting the dog. It’s at times like this when Law admires Luffys tenderness and bravery. 

Luffy pushes Law out of the alleyway slowly, making sure not to startle the puppy. Law and Luffy exit the alleyway. 

“Hurry up and go home! The puppy is hurt.” 

“Yeah, your right.” 

Luffy smiles and walks a few steps away from Law, raising his hand to say bye. “Bye Torao! See you tomorrow.” 

“Wait, Strawhat-ya.” Laws eyes glide down to the corner of Luffys lip, concerned about the swelling bruise. 

“Go home, ice the bruise with some sort of ice pack. Make sure to wrap the ice pack in a towel. Leave it for about 30 minutes. If the swelling does not go down, put an elastic bandage on it. Don’t make it too tight though. Got it?” 

Luffy stares blankly at Law, and then he nods his head. “Yeah! I think so!”

_‘He did not hear a word I just said, didn’t he?’_ Law thinks. 

“I’ll be fine! Just go help the dog! Im going to go now! Bye Torao!” Luffy starts to skip away, and Law feels annoyed because of being ignored. 

“Do what I told you when you get home, idiot!” 

“It’s okay! Don’t worry i’ll be fine!”

Law scoffs. “I’m not worrying!”

Luffy laughs and turns to face Law one more time. They are a long distance apart, but Law can see that bright smile from a mile away. Luffy waves, before disappearing around a corner. 

Law rolls his eyes. Even though it was only a bruise, Luffy could’ve decreased the pain and swelling if he were to follow Laws instructions, but he doubts he will. 

Law then realizes he was indeed worrying about Luffy. _‘Why do I need to worry about him? I shouldn’t care’_ Law thinks as he carries the puppy home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked this chapter! <3 I am starting school again this week so updates might be a little slower :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law takes the puppy home and the next day is exams.

Law took the puppy home, and treated him. He wrapped the injured leg, and disinfected a cut he had on its side. Corazon rushed to get a dog cone at a nearby store, so that the puppy wouldn’t lick his wound. He got some dog food as well. 

Law then went to explain to Corazon what happened while he was walking with Luffy. After a whole interrogation session with him, Corazon understood and left Law to himself to finish treating the puppy. 

The puppy is currently sleeping on the couch, and Law is sitting next to him. Law feels his eyelids getting heavier. It was 10:30 when he last checked, so it’s most likely really late. He usually doesn’t start feeling tired until 1am, but schoolwork and getting up early these past weeks has been not helping. 

All of a sudden, he hears Corazon yell from his bedroom “LAW! YOUR PHONE KEEPS RINGING! ANSWER IT BEFOFE I GO CRAZY!” 

Law sighs and gets up, making sure not to startle the puppy. He saunters to the bathroom where he left it, and picks it up. Law reads _‘3 missed calls’_ from none other than Luffy. 

_‘Jesus christ’_ Law thinks as he dials Luffy back, walking to the couch to sit with the puppy again.

Luffy answers after two rings.

“Toraooooooo you finally picked up!”

“Why did you call me so many times!?”

Law hears a laugh from Luffy on the other side.

“I just wanted to check in on the puppy.”

“He’s fine. I treated him. He should be okay in a couple of days.”

“Oh! Okay! That’s good to know.”

“Did you do what I told you to do when you got home?”

“Uhhhh no.”

“Why not you idiot!!?” Law barks, feeling annoyed about not being listened to. 

“I forgot what you saiddd.”

Law facepalms. “Of course you did.” 

“Well it’s okay, Sabo treated me!”

Law remembers Sabo being one of Luffys older brothers. “Oh, I see. That’s good.”

“Yeah, but he was kinda pissed when he found out I fought a couple of guys though.”

“Understandable.”

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Luffy spoke up.

“What his name?”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Who’s name?”

“The puppy’s name, silly!”

“He doesn’t have a collar, so he doesn’t have one.”

“Hmmmm...give him a name!”

“No, I can’t keep him, Strawhat-ya.”

“Why notttt?” 

“My Dad works all day, and I have school. Who would be home to take care of him all day?” 

“I don’t know! Take him to a doggy daycare!” 

Law thought about it, he has actually wanted a dog for a while. He thinks Corazon would be okay with it. 

“I don’t know....”

“Come on Toraooo.” 

“Okay i’ll think about it. Now go to bed.”

“Yay! I knew you would keep him! What are you going to name him?” 

Law sighs and feels “I don’t know, your asking to many questions, Strawhat-ya.”

“Well text me when you figure out a name!”

“Sure.” 

“Bye Torao! Thanks for walking me home, only if it was halfway.”

“Your welcome I guess. Bye.” 

Law hangs up the phone. He wonders why he let Luffy in his life so easily. Law would push the other away for a couple days, and Mr. Bones ruined it all, when he asked him to tutor Luffy. After that, he started to feel tired of avoiding him, and just let him do whatever. 

_‘There’s no reason to avoid him anymore if we see each other everyday anyways.’_ Law thinks. 

Tomorrow is first semester exams. Law is not nervous one bit. He does quite well on tests, and it helps that he has straight A’s in all of his classes. He supposes though that he should get a good nights sleep to be able to survive the day tomorrow. 

__________

The way Grand Lime High does exams, is this: Each student is assigned a homeroom, where they take their subject exams in. They stay in the class all morning, get a lunch break, and then go back for the remainder of the school day. 

It is currently lunch, and everyone is exhausted from exams. They have all completed 4 subject exams, and have 2 more after lunch. Even though they are all more than halfway done, everyone wants to go home, and never come back. 

Law, Shachi, Penguin, Jean, and Ikkaku are sitting at a cafeteria table, eating their lunches. 

“I want to die.” Shachi simply says, poking at his ramen, looking dead inside. 

Penguin, Ikkaku, and Jean nod in agreement, who are all eating their lunches depressingly. 

Law rolls his eyes at his pathetic friends. Maybe he is the only one who thought the exams were pretty easy. “We only have a couple hours left.” Law reminds them. They all groan in response. I guess that didn’t help. 

Law decided it is a good time to tell them. “I have a new puppy.” 

All their faces lighten up. “You do? Dope!” Shachi exclaims. 

“Where did you get him?” Jean questions. 

“He was getting ganged up on by a couple of guys in an alleyway, Strawhat-ya beat up the guys and I took him home to treat. He had an injured leg.” Law explains. 

Penguin grins at Law from the side. “Luffy-kun? He was with you?”

Law felt his eyebrow twitch. “Yes, it was our last tutoring session and Corazon made me walk him home.”

“Ah I see I see.” Penguin says, stuffing his face with a burrito. 

“What’s his name?” Ikkaku asks. 

“Uh, Dad and I last night decided on Bepo.”

“I like that name!” Jean compliments. 

Ikakku giggles. “Yeah, it’s cute!”

Law is glad they like the name. “I like it too.” 

As soon as the topics settles down, the group goes back to eating. Law continues to eat his own lunch as well. Ikkaku, who is sitting next to Law, stare at him.

Law feels her stare and glances at her. “Stop being creepy.” 

Ikakku frowns. “I’m not, i’m just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

Ikkaku shrugs and then leans her head against her hand. “I don’t know, you seem different lately.”

Penguin, Shachi, and Jean look at Ikakku as she finally says the thing that’s been on everyone’s mind. Dullness overtook Laws face. 

“What so you mean?” Law mutters. 

Ikakku grins at Law. “I’m not really sure what it is, but you seem more....loosened?”

Law jaw clenched, he was starting to get frustrated about not knowing what they were talking about. “What?”

Jean cuts in. “Yeah, it’s definitely not a bad thing.”

Shachi nods eagerly. “Yes! You seem like you don’t hate your life lately!” 

Law scoffs. “I don’t hate my life!”

Penguin snickers. “You act like it.”

Law closed his eyes, rubbing the side of his temples. “You guys think i’ve changed?”

“Yup!” They all day simultaneously. 

Ikakku looks at each of her friends them individually, before she faced Law once again. “And I think it has to do with Luffy.” 

Law blanched, quite surprised by the name being brought up in the conversation. “Strawhat-ya? Who I have onlyknown for a few weeks?” 

“Yup, recently you don’t mind hanging out with him.” Shachi comments, averting his eyes from Law when he is given an annoyed look in return. 

“I don’t have a choice. It’s not like i’m with him because I want to.” 

Ikakku rolls her eyes and grabs her hair in frustration. “Ughhh your such a tsundere Law!” 

“No i’m not!” Law quickly defends himself, making the group laugh at his desperate response. 

“You guys piss me off.” Law mumbles, eating the last few bites of his lunch. 

He understands why they think what they think. All of a sudden, this cheery guy comes into Laws life, and they “conveniently” have a class together, and Law tutored Luffy. It is weird how many times Law has come in contact with Luffy. Also Luffy has his number? Is this some kind of cheesy movie where polar opposites become best friends? 

Law thinks who the hell knows. He’s tired of pushing Luffy away, and he might just let the other male become his friend. Even though being friends with Luffy might take a good 10 years from his lifespan, _PLUS_ make Law question his sanity every minute. 

It is what it is. 

In the middle of all of Laws thinking, Shachi waves his hand in front of Law. “You okay there buddy?” 

Law lightly swaps Shachis hand away. “I’m fine. I was just thinking of what idiotic friends I have.” 

Penguin laughs, harshly patting Laws back, making him cough a few times. “We’re idiots, but you love us!”

Law looks at all his friends, smiling and laughing, together as a group. It’s at times like these, he’s thankful he has friends like them. Even if they are idiots. 

“Hey Law.” 

Law turns at his name being called, being met with the green haired girl he met a while back. The group also stares, wondering why she suddenly approached the table. 

“Oh, uh what’s your name again?” Law mumbles, not feeling an once of guilt for forgetting her name. 

She giggles, before slowly pulling a stand of hair behind her ear. “It Monet, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” He says, waiting for her to get on with what she needs.

Monet looks straight into Laws eyes, but then looks away quickly, and a blush creeps up on her skin. “How is your exams so far?”

“Good I guess.”

Monet chuckles nervously at the plain spoken responses. Law just watches her bordily. He wonders why she is talking to him, they’ve only spoken like 10 words to each other. 

Ikakku tried to hide her snicker in her hand, but the whole table could hear it anyway. Penguin, Shachi, and Jean’s lips tug up into a smile at the outburst, but they resisted the urge to laugh and went back to watching the two. Law looks back at his friends, giving them an tedious look, then faces Monet again. 

Monet gives his friends dirty glares, which makes Law want to tell her to go away, but she then looks at him, and smiles innocently. “That’s good, I wanted to ask you something.”

Law nods slowly, wanting this plain ass conversation to end. “What?”

Money blushed deeply, and looks down at the floor. “I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school.”

_‘Ugh._ ’ Law thinks, sick of rejecting girls these past weeks. On his first day, multiple girls would ask him for his number. He rejected them all, but none of them actually asked him out. 

“Uh-“

“TORAOOOOOO!”

Law flinches at his nickname being called, feeling thankful when he sees Luffy sprinting toward him from across the cafeteria. His friends are following behind him, just walking.

Monet whips her head around and rolls her eyes at Luffy bouncing toward them. 

Law expected Luffy to slow down as he gotten closer to him, but he didn’t. Law started to feel dismay as he shines a lopsided grin, still running toward the sitting Law at top speed. 

Laws friends got up from the table and moved back a few steps, not wanting to get hit by the hurtling Luffy. Law stood up and put his hands in front of him. “Strawhat-ya, slow the hell down!”

Luffy ignored him and kept on running. Monet squealed and leaped back out of the way of Luffys path. Students began to stare at Luffy, wondering what was going on. 

Law paled when Luffy jumped, spreading his hands and legs in midair. _‘How is that even possible?!’_ Law thought, but was disrupted from his rushing thoughts when Luffy crashed onto Law. 

Law felt the wind getting knocked out of him. His eyes bulged and his legs gave out because of the brutal impact of Luffy. Luffy wrapped his limbs around him, and he could hear Luffy laugh into his neck. They both fell backwards and crashed onto the floor. 

Law tried his hardest to catch his breath. Luffy thought the whole thing was funny, so he just laughed. After a few seconds, Law finally could breath again. He felt his body throb at the collision with the hard cafeteria floor. 

Law could hear literally the whole cafeteria burst in laughter. Luffys friends, his friends, everyone. Law felt his face get hot at the unwanted attention. He placed his hands on Luffys shoulders tried to push him off, but was unsuccessful because of Luffys death grip. 

Laws teeth clenched and he felt really uncomfortable with basically Luffy embracing him. Luffys legs were wrapped around Laws waist, his arms were wrapped around his neck, and His head was resting his on chest. 

Penguin and Shachi decided to make it worse by whistling at the two. Law untangled his arm from Luffys hold and held a middle finger at the both of them. 

Law looked down at Luffy laughing on his chest, still on the ground. Laws entire body felt numb. “What the actual fuck Strawhat-ya?! Get off me!!” Law shouted, pushing Luffys face away. Law could make out Luffys smile from behind his hand. “Shishishi! I have a surprise for you!” 

“Let go you idiot!!” Law yelled. Luffy released him and enthusiastically jumped up, standing up in front of Law, who was still on the floor. 

Law slowly stands up, rubbing the back of his head and hoping he isn’t bleeding from anywhere. “You could have gave me a concussion, you dumbass.” Law grumbles. 

Luffy chuckles and seizes his backpack from Zoro, who grabbed it when Luffy dropped it while he was running to Law. He unzips it and scrambled to find something. “Sorry Torao! I just wanted to show you something!” 

Shachi, Penguin, Jean and Ikkaku step up next to Law. 

“That was quite a show Luffy-kun!” Penguin blurts, grinning from ear to ear in amusement. Shachi nods from beside Law. “You can join the olympics with that running!”

“Thanks guys!” Luffy exclaims, not looking up from searching for something in his backpack. 

Ikakku giggles in her hand, and Jean just smiles at them.

Nami, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, and Ussop snicker from behind Luffy. “He always does that, ya know.” Zoro says. “Be lucky you didn’t break a bone.”

_‘And you have?!’_ Law thinks, feeling more frightened that he could’ve broken something. 

Monet on the other hand, felt annoyed by being interrupted. She walks in the middle of Law and Luffy, facing the younger male. 

Nami raises her eyebrows, about to tell her to move out the way, but Robin holds out a hand in front of her. Nami confusingly looks over at her, and Robin shakes her head. “I think something interesting will happen.” She whispers to Nami.

Luffy looks up from his backpack, seeing Monet appear in front of him. She is looking down at him with a menacing expression. Luffy confusingly meets her eyes. “Can you move please? I want to show Torao something.” 

Monet rolls her eyes. “I was talking with him first. Don’t get in my way low-life.” She belittles. She gives Luffy a look like she’s superior in every way, and Luffy just stares at her blankly. 

Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance, wanting to tell the skank to go away, but he lets Luffy deal with it. Sanji couldn’t help but think Monet was undyingly beautiful, but he didn’t like how she talked to Luffy one bit. Usopp covered his mouth, shocked with the scene in front of him. Nami’s face twists angrily, and Robin just stares expressionless. 

Shachi, Peguin, Jean, and Ikakku’s eyes largen, surprised at Monets sudden change in personality.

Luffy still stares at her, not saying anything. Monet scoffs at Luffy and his lack of words, and turns around to face Law. 

Law shoves his hands in his pockets. _‘Ah, i’m fucking pissed.’_ Law thinks, due to the combination of Luffy ramming into him, everyone in the cafeteria still staring at them, and Monet being a nuisance. 

Monet giggles and flutters her eyelashes, looking into Laws eyes. “So, what do you say about a date later?” 

Law immediately opens his mouth to reject her, but got distracted by Luffys reaction behind Monet. Luffys eyes widen in the slightest way, and his eyebrows move up, like he is surprised. Luffy kept eye contact with Law, who was watching him as well. Luffy smiled genuinely, giving him a thumbs up, even though he can tell that his smile was fake. 

_‘What the hell is with that reaction? Is he sad? or perhaps disappointed?’_ Law thinks, wondering why he would react that way. Does it have to do with the thing Luffy wanted to show him? 

Law returns his attention to Monet. He felt instant aggravation toward the female, not in the mood to deal with her. The way she spoke to Luffy made him even more annoyed. Only he can speak to him like that.

Law glances at Luffy one more time, to see him with a piece of paper in his hand. _‘Did he finally find what he was looking for?’_ Law thought. 

“Law?”

Law turned to Monet. She was looking up at him, smiling blamelessly.

Law sighs. “Listen, I don’t like you, and I don’t care if you like me, I don’t want to be anywhere near you. Your an inconvenience. You bother me and your flirting makes me want to vomit. Got that?”Law mutters, making everyone’s jaw drop. Luffy quickly covers his mouth to hide his laughing, and so does his friends. But in the end, the whole cafeteria bursts out laughing. 

Monets expression darkens, and she turns red from embarrassment. She steps closer to Law and raises a hand. She slaps him harshly, making Laws head jerk to the side. The cafeteria becomes dead silent. Before anyone could react to her slapping him, she runs out of the cafeteria, not looking back once. 

Law raises a hand to his cheek. It burns and throbs. He has never been slapped by a girl, and damn does it hurt. 

Laws friends rush up next to him, asking him repeatedly if he was okay. Law felt overwhelmed and told them he was fine. 

Shachi cackles at Law. “That was badass Law!” But Sanji pushed him out of the way and pointed a finger in Laws face. 

“You never talk to a lady like that!” Sanji growls, but was pulled back by Nami, who was clapping like Law did the best thing ever. “That was beautiful, Law!” 

Law looked around the cafeteria and everyone went back to the business. He sighed in relief, and went back to sit at his table, along with his friends. Luffy and his friends followed him, and stood in front of him. 

Law looked up at Luffy, who plastered a worried smile on his face. “Are you okay, Toaro?” 

Law shrugged. “Yeah.” His cheek hurt a little less, but it still throbbed a bit. 

“I’m glad you didn’t hang out with her!” 

Law averted his eyes, feeling nervous for some reason about where this conversation is going. “Why’s that, Strawhat-ya?”

Luffy beamed and shoved the piece of paper he had in his hand earlier in his face. Law grabbed and looked at it. This is what it said:

**__________**

**MONKEY D. LUFFY SEMESTER 1 EXAM RESULTS**

**English 3: 80.23% (B-)**

**Algebra 2: 76.45% (C)**

**PE/Strengthening: 96.89% (A+)**

**Foreign Language: 84.11% (B)**

**World History: -**

**Earth Science: -**

** ___________ **

Law looks up at Luffy, who is grinning proudly. “I passed all them!”

Law looks back at the paper and back at Luffy. “How did you gets your grades? We aren’t supposed to get them till tomorrow.” 

“I asked my homeroom teacher to write them down!It took a lot of convincing but he did it for me!” Luffy babbled. 

Law smiled faintly, looking down Luffy grades. He did indeed pass all of them, and he’s glad all the tutoring sessions payed off. He realized he was smiling, when he felt all of Luffys friends stare at him, so reverted to his bored look and handed the paper back to Luffy. “You have to take 2 more after the lunch period is over.”

Luffy scratched the back of his head. “I know! But isn’t 4 grades good enough?”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Good enough for what?”

“To take me out to dinner!”

Law felt his heart skip a beat, and his eyes widened at his boldness. He was feeling put on the spot for something that sounded way more intimate than it was supposed to be. 

He could feel his friends relishing in the moment, staring holes into Laws back. _‘I’m going to kick their asses later’_ Law decided. Law could see Luffys friends next to him smirk as they watch Law have a literal mental crisis. _‘I’m going to kick ALL of their asses later.’_

Law looked up at Luffy again, knowing for a fact Luffy didn’t know how affectionate he just sounded. 

Shachi jumped next to Law, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “He would love to!”

Law pried Shachi’s hand off him, giving him a death stare. “Don’t misunderstand, we made a deal that if he passed on his exams that I would buy him food, it was the only way to make him actually pay attention to me when I was tutoring him.” 

Usopp, who was standing next to Luffy, laughed. “That sounds like him for sure.”

Sanji rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. “Just take him out to dinner already, goddamn.”

Robin nodded. “He indeed passed on his exams so far.”

Law could feel a headache coming on. “Yeah, but you didn’t finish all of them.” 

Luffy pouted and crosses his arms. “Stop being stubborn, I want free food!” 

“Oh so that’s what this is about? Food?!” Law hisses, angry that he almost got a concussion because of _food_. 

Luffy tilted his head. “Duh! What else would it be about?” 

Law just realized what he said, and felt terror from his words. _‘Yeah, what else would it be about?’_ He questions himself, but quickly finds a response before he looks even more suspicious. “I suppose your right. I’ll take you tonight, just shut up before I change my mind.” 

Luffy pumped his fist in the air, his lips tugging into the biggest smile he has ever seen. “YES! Food, food, food, food, food!!” 

Law watched as Luffy jumped around in excitement. The bell suddenly rings and Laws friends start to pack up their lunches. Law grabs his backpack from next to the table and faces Luffy. “See you after school.”

Luffy beams. “See you later Torao!”

Their groups depart, and head to their individual homeroom classes to finish the rest of the exams. 

This should be an interesting day from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post chapters more often! Hope you enjoyed this one. Comment and tell me who your favorite “high school AU version” character is!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is going to take Luffy to dinner, but it’s a little to early to eat yet...

It’s the end of the day, and Law is satisfied. He knows for a fact he did well on his exams. 

His friends thought rather differently. They are all in front of the school, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Penguin is not looking forward to seeing his grades tomorrow. 

“I totally blew my math exam, I forgot we had exams until only a couple days ago!” Penguin whines, dragging his hands on his face like it’s the end of the world. “I should have just stole the answer sheet!” 

Shachi agrees, looking just as troubled as Penguin. “I know right, lucky for me, the smartest kid in my class was sitting in front of me so I don’t think I did too bad.” 

“You guys are pathetic.” Law mutters, sitting on a bench in front of the school while everyone else stands in front of him. 

Jean laughs at Laws comment. “We aren’t born smart like you, Law.”

Ikkaku nods. “Yeah! Next time we have an exam, we need to sneak the answers.”

“Or maybe just study for a week?” Law retorts. 

Shachi face twists into a disgusted expression. “Study? Hell no, never in a million years.” 

Law chuckles at Shachi. “You act like it is the most despicable thing in the world.”

“It is! It’s as worse as kidnapping a child!” Penguin exclaims.

Ikakku gives Penguin a side glance. “You are a dumbass.” 

“Agreed.” Law says. 

Penguin crosses his arms. “You guys are bullies.” 

“No, your just an idiot.” Law says. 

Penguin opened his mouth to try and reciprocate, but pouts instead. “No mercy...”

Jean looks at Law. “How’s your cheek?” 

Law goes to touch it. “Doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Ikakku rolls her eyes. “I wanted to punch her so bad.” 

Shachi nods. “I thought she was a gorgeous, nice girl, but she deceived me!” He dramatically says. 

Penuin matches Shachi’s energy. “I know right...” 

Law grabs his phone and looks at the time, seeing that it’s been 10 minutes since school ended. _‘Where’s Strawhat-ya?’_ Law thinks. He puts his places his hands behind his head to lean on, and lays back on the bench. “You guys don’t have to wait here with me. Go home.” Law announces. 

Shachi pulls out his phone and checks the time as well. “Ah, shit! The bus is coming soon, I guess we should head out.”

“Yeah, that is true. We are heading out Law.” Penguin informs, all of them starting to walk to the bus stop. 

“Ok, see you guys.” Law puts his hand up to say buy, and they all wave back. 

“We will text you later! Have fun with Luffy-kunnn~” Shachi winks, and then the group snickers after seeing Law flip them off for the second time that day. 

Law puts his hands back behind his head and leans back, taking this opportunity to get some shut eye. 

But that hardly lasted, as Law lazily opened an eye after hearing rapid footsteps coming near him. And of course, Law was met with Luffys smiling face. 

“Hey! Sorry I took so long, I was talking with my friends!” Luffy said, taking the space next to Law to sit down.

Law looked at Luffy next to him. “Not a big deal. Ready to go?”

Luffy nodded eagerly, excited for the “free food” to come. “Lets go!” 

Law stood up from the bench, and then realized something. “Wait. We can’t have dinner at 3pm.” Law stated. School ends at 2:30pm, and it’s nearly 3pm. 

“Oh yeah, I guess we should wait.” Luffy responded, looking up at Law. 

“What should we do in the meantime?” Law mumbles, kinda wishing he could sleep right about now. 

Luffy makes a hard thinking face, and touches his chin. “Hmmmmmm.”

Law stated at Luffy, waiting for his answer. 

“Hmmmmmm...oh I know! How about you come to my home! I’ve already been to your house a lot so how about you come to mine!” Luffy suggests, grinning happily at his idea.

Law thinks that’s not such a bad idea. He prefers to go to his own home to check on Bepo, but Corazon texted him earlier saying he had the day off, so Bepo will be fine. So he doesn’t mind going to Luffys home. _‘Wait, doesn’t Strawhat-ya’s brothers live with him?’_ He remembers one of Luffys brothers, Ace, on the phone call a while back, and he knows for a fact he thinks Law is suspicious. 

On the other hand he hasn’t heard much about Sabo, other than he treated him when he was injured, and that Luffy referred to him as “mean”. 

“Will your bothers be okay with it? I would rather not get beaten up when I unexpectedly show up.”

“Shishishi, they’ll be okay with it! I’ll tell them your my friend!” Luffy smiles so big up at Law that his eyes are closed. 

Law nods slowly, hoping he can trust Luffy. “Okay.”

Luffy gasped and stared up at Law. Law felt sweat drip down his face at the intense stare toward him. “What?” He irritatingly asks. 

“You didn’t deny it when I said you were my friend!” Luffy says, making Law stiff and avert his eyes from Luffy smiling up at him, trying to complete with the sun or something. 

“Shut up. Let’s go to my car.” Law quickly drops the subject, leaving Luffy behind and starts to walk to his car in the parking lot. 

Luffy stands back for a little longer, and then laughs. He jumps and runs after Law to the car. 

They both enter the car, and before he starts it, he turns to Luffy. “What’s your address?”

Luffy nervously chuckles, before shrugging. “I don’t know.” 

Law groans in annoyance. “How can you not know your own address?!”

“Sorry! I know it’s right across the Walmart and next to the gas station.” Luffy added. 

Law puts his keys in the engine and starts to drive. “Well lucky for you I know where that is.” 

The ride to the apartment was everything Law expected. Law basically yelled at him the whole time to stop touching buttons, changing air settings, changing the radio, things like that.

When they were almost there, Law began to regret going along with Luffys idea. It’s been a long time since he has been to someone else’s house. He has been to Shachi’s, Penguins, Jeans, and Ikakkus hosue before of course, but not often, and they were usually together as a group. 

He knows he will have two interact with two new people today: Ace and Sabo. The thought makes him not look forward to going to Luffys house. Meeting new people is unnecessary and bothersome.But it’s too late to turn back now. 

“Look! The apartment complex right there is where I live!” Luffy pointed all of a sudden, making Law jump in the drivers seat. 

“God, don’t yell like that out of the blue!” Law scolded. Luffy ignored him and just laughed, grabbing his backpack from his feet. “Hurry, hurry!”

Law rolled his eyes and pulled into the apartment complex. “Which building?”

“Building 4.” Luffy said. 

Law parked in front of building 4, and turned off the engine. “Let’s go.” 

Luffy nodded eagerly and nearly jumped out the car, waiting for Law to get out. “Hurry! Your being slow.” 

Law scoffed. “You just freakishly fast.” He said as he was exiting the car at his own pace. Law walked up next to Luffy and looked down at him. “Well? Lead the way, I don’t know which one is yours.” 

“Oh! Right!” Luffy grabbed Laws hand this time, not his wrist. It caught Law off guard, and his stomach flipped a bit as well. “W-what are yo-“

“Let’s go!” Luffy pulled him up the apartment stairs and in front of a door. Luffy let go of Laws hand, and shoves off his backpack, unzipping the front pocket. “I gotta get my key real quick....hold on.” 

Luffy searches for it for a good few minutes, making Law look at him in annoyance. “Just knock on the damn door!” 

Luffy pouted and zipped the front pocket back. “I guess, but their going to be mad when they find out I lost my key.” Luffy raises a fist and gives it a few knocks. 

There was no response, so Luffy knocked on it a few more times. “Aceeeee! Sabooooo!” 

Law suddenly felt nervous as Luffy calls out his brothers name. _‘Wait, why should I be nervous?’_ Law thought, but can’t ignore the growing pit in his stomach. 

“Oh! Lu! Is that you??” A faint voice yells from the other side, and Law recognizes it as the voice from the phone call Luffy had a while back. 

“Yes! Open the door!” Luffy yells back, smiling at the voice behind the door.

Law can hear approaching footsteps, and at that moment, he definitely regrets going with Luffys idea.

The door nearly bursts open, and a beaming black haired male appears. “Hey Lu!” 

The male has tired looking eyes, but his happy expression makes it hard to tell. He has dark brown freckles sprinkled on his face, and his wavy hair is all over the place. He’s wearing a beaded red necklace, a pair of black basketball shorts, and is topless. 

The male doesn’t notice Law at first, only smiling and looking at Luffy. “Did you forget your key or something?” 

Luffy nervously laughed. “Uh... yeah sure! Anyways, Ace, meet Torao! He’s my friend!”

Law turned stiff when Ace suddenly moved his gaze to him. Ace slowly looked at Law up and down before frowning “Torao?” 

Laws mouth twitched. “Actually, my name is Trafalgar Law.” 

Ace didn’t respond to the correction and continued to stare bore into Law. Law stood there, thinking about how nice some fish sticks would be right now. 

Ace suddenly stood in front of Law and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Law tensed at the unexpected action and stared at Ace suspiciously. Then Ace changed his frown to a smile. “Hahaha, so your Luffys friend! Come on in!” Ace wrapped an  arm around Law and practically forced him in. 

_‘God, do any of them know what personal space is?!’_ Law thought while being dragged into the apartment. Ace let go andleft Law and Luffy standing in front of the front door. He jumped on a couch and paused whatever he was watching on the TV. “Welcome to our home! My name is Portgas D. Ace!” 

_‘Different last names?’_ Law questioned, but the forgot the thought as he took a minute to scan the place. It is quite bigger than the average apartment, with a decent sized living room, and a kitchen next to it. Law assumes there are a couple bedrooms and bathrooms but he can’t see from where he is standing.

“Thank you for tutoring my little bro, he’s not so good in school, so we really appreciate it!” Ace expressed, snickering when Luffy crosses his arms next to Law. 

“I’m not that bad!” Luffy whines, giving Ace a mean look, knowing he doesn’t mean it. 

Law thinks they both look the same, with the tanned skin and black hair, but also thinks they talk the same. They are both happy going, loud speakers, smiling all the time. But he wonders if they are half siblings because of the different last names. 

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Law said, standing there awkwardly, looking around the apartment some more. 

Law can tell Ace is staring at him, and he wonders what he is thinking. People always think Law comes across as a bad boy or rebel. Girls love him for that, as well as his good looks. Law didn’t ask to be born with good looks, he claims to his Dad and friends. They always respond sorely, saying he should be thankful the gods carved him so handsomely. Law always things they are exaggerating. 

Luffy looked around and threw his backpack on the floor next to the front door, then he runs to the kitchen and opens the fridge. “Where’s Sabo?” 

Ace looked away from and Law and toward Luffy. “He took some late collage classes, he’ll be back later in the day.” He explained, and then got up from the couch, to head to the kitchen as well. They both scramble through the fridge and Law contemplates what he is doing here. 

After a minute or two, they both come back with massive amounts of food, piling it on the living room table and sitting on the couch. Luffy pats the seat next to him. “Come here Toaro!” 

Law takes off his backpack and puts it next to Luffys on the floor, and sits next to him. He looks next to him at Luffy, who is stuffing his face with what seems to look like leftover pizza. Ace from next to Luffy is also eating with an impressive amount of aggression. 

Luffy smiles, not caring that he was flashing Law with mushed up food from his mouth. “Take anything you want!” 

Law stares at Luffys overly happy face, and smiles a bit. He looks down at the pile of food, and studies it. Pizza, chicken wings, macaroni and cheese, ham lunch meat, applesauce, and a bag of doritos. 

“Uh I think i’m okay. Don’t eat to much Strawhat-ya, we still have to eat dinner.” Law says, watching Luffy pick up another piece of pizza, and a spoonful of macaroni and cheese in the other hand. 

He laughs. “It’s okay! I have a bottomless stomach!” Luffy spits pieces of food at Law as he speaks. Law groans and wipes the food off his face. “Fuck, don’t talk while your eating.” Law growls, wiping the food from his hand on Luffys shirt. 

Luffy frowns at Law. “Don’t wipe it on me!” 

“It was your chewed up food to begin with!” Law retorts. 

Luffy opens his mouth to argue back, but Ace beats him to it. “What about dinner?” 

Law looks at Ace, and so does Luffy. “What Ace?” Luffys asks, not hearing what he said. 

“What did y’all say about dinner?”

“I’m buying Luffy dinner.” Law says simply. 

Aces expression changes from confused to utterly shocked, and he looks between Law and Luffy repeatedly. He then points at Law and screams. “A-are you taking Luffy out on a date?!” 

Law twists his face in horror, not expecting the assumption. Law felt his ears burn as he quickly blurts out. “No! It’s because of a deal we made!” 

Ace turns to Luffy to hear his side, and Law looks at him as well. Laws eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he lies his eyes on Luffy with a light pink shade on his cheeks, looking just as shook as Law. “We are not going on date, Ace!” He says. 

Law watches Luffy with his mouth slightly open, intrigued with the emotion he doesn’t see often. Embarrassment. 

Ace makes an “o” shape with mouth, and leans back on the couch, picking up a chicken wing. “My bad, forget I said anything.” 

Law refrains from rolling his eyes, how does he expect them to pretend he didn’t just say that? 

Luffy turns back to his food, grumpily eating the last bit of lunch meat. “Idiot Ace.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, crybaby!” Ace sticks out his tongue at Luffy, which makes Luffy shove him on the shoulder. Ace hits his back on the leg of the couch, looking offended. 

“Don’t call me a crybaby, stupid!” Luffy shoots back. 

Ace grabs Luffy into a chokehold. “You wanna fight Lu?!”

Luffy bites Aces arm, making him yelp and release him. “Let’s fight!” Luffy launches himself at Ace, and Ace meets him halfway. They both wrestle and nearly knock down the lamp next to the couch. 

_‘What. the. hell.’_ Law thinks, looking at the two next to him wrestling and fighting. _‘Isn’t Ace-ya in college?’_ Law wonders if Luffy was lying, and they’re both secretly supposed to be in second grade. 

In the middle of Laws thinking, a foot rams into Laws waist, making Law wheeze and cough repeatedly. Law angrily looks next to him to see Luffy still busy with wrestling Ace, but a foot escaped and accidentally hit Law. 

Law grabs Luffy ankle and squeezes it hard, making Luffy cry out and untangle himself from Ace, leaping to try and pull Laws arm off his leg. “Ow ow owwww, Torao that hurts!”

“You hit me dumbass!” Law hisses, knowing that kick is going to make a bruise later. _‘Despite looking scrawny, he’s quite strong.’_ Law thinks, watching Luffy look up at him with a pained expression. 

“Sorryyyy just let go!” Luffy begs, and Law let’s go after a few more seconds. Luffy immediately rubs the spot Law grabbed, giving Law an angry glance. “Torao is so mean!” 

“Haha he reminds me of Sabo.” Ace comments, throwing a Dorito in his mouth. 

_‘Why does everyone think i’m like this Sabo guy?!’_ Law thinks.

Luffy nods in agreement, getting up from the couch. He pats his clothes, and Law sees an impressive amount of crumbs fall on the floor. “I know right! Anyway, wanna play some video games Torao?”

Law ponders about it, and then thinks why the fuck not. “Sure.” 

Luffy grins and suddenly runs out of the living room and into the hallway. Laws eyes follow him, confused. “Where is he going?” Law thinks out loud. 

Ace grabs the remote and turns on the TV, switching through channels. “His room.” 

Law turns to Ace and then realizes the video games are probably in Luffys room. Right. Law gets up and goes to follow Luffy, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Law looks back to see Ace giving him a hard stare. 

“Don’t do anything weird in there.” 

Laws ears once again turn hot, apparently not handling the mention of doing something intimate for the second time. “We won’t.” He frustratingly mutters. 

Ace nods approvingly, turning back to the TV. Law wonders to the hallway, not knowing which bedroom is Luffys. But then he sees a door with a Germa 66 poster on the front, so he assumes that one is Luffys.

He opens the door and Luffy is criss crossed apple sauced on his bed, completely into whatever video game he is playing on his tv. 

Law looked around his room. The room is a decent size, being able to fit in a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and a desk. Posters are spread across the walls, and a window takes up a majority of the wall in the back. Law wasn’t surprised when he saw multiple food wrappers and piece of dirty laundry sprawled on the floor. 

Luffy is sitting on the front of his bed, and is rapidly pressing buttons on his video game controller. Law walks in front of the TV to sit next to Luffy on the bed. Luffy groans and looks at Law. “I lost! Why’d you have to walk in front of the TV??” 

Law looks to the TV to see Luffy playing some sort of fighting game. Law lazily looks at Luffy. Then his lips tug into a little smirk. “Sorry crybaby.”

Luffy punches Law in the arm, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make Law know he hit nerve. “Don’t call me that!”

Law chuckles at Luffys tantrum. He maybe picked up the nickname from Ace, after watching Luffy get angry at him for calling him it. An evil side of Law enjoys seeing Luffy mad.

Luffys mad expression disappeared, and he stared at Law, before releasing a big smile. “I like it when you laugh, Torao!” 

“Shut up.”

“Jeez, your so mean.” Luffy pouts, and shoves the controller to Law. “Wanna try?”

Law looks down at the controller, and grabs it. “What game is it?”

“Mortal Combat! I’m going to get another controller so we can fight each other.” Luffy jumps off his bed, going through a box on his bookshelf before coming back with other controller. Luffy sits back in his spot next to Law, shoulder and shoulder with him. 

“Pick a character, and i’ll pick mine, and we fight.” Luffy explains dryly, but Law gets the overall idea. 

“Sounds easy enough.” Law says. 

_________________

“DAMMIT!” Law curses, losing to Luffy for the 5th time. 

Luffy falls back on his bed laughing, wailing his legs around. “Torao is so bad at video games!! Bahhahaa!” 

“No i’m not! I’m just getting warmed up!” Law lies, exiting the KO screen to pick a character. “Again!” He says, looking at the TV in determination. 

Luffy sits back up, tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. “I have to pee, wait for me real quick.” 

Luffy jumps from the bed and leaves his room, probably running to the bathroom. Law throws the controller next to him, irritated that he can’t win just one round. He got the controls down, but he just can’t seem to beat Luffy. He probably plays everyday, while Law only plays at Shachi or Penguins house every once in a while. 

Law ponders how it started with Luffy ramming into him on his first day of school to being in his home currently. He’s known Shachi, Penguin, Jean and Ikkaku since middle school, and only kept those friends throughout his life. People might call that sad, but Law could care less. He is happy with his friends. What’s different about Luffy? Why did he easily let the other male into his life? Law always thinks about that, but never has a clear answer. 

Law looks around the room some more from the bed. He spots a couple picture frames on the bookshelf, and goes to look closer at them. 

He sees one of young Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. They are smiling, and it looks like they are outdoors. He looks at another one, and this time it’s one of him and all his friends. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, a big blue haired guy, and a dog Law doesn’t recognize. And wait...is that Mr. Bones?! What is Luffy doing taking a group picture with a teacher? It looks like the picture was taken in this apartment too. Odd. 

The one next to him really caught his eye. It was a man, with bright red hair. He plastered a goofy smile, and there is younger Luffy next to him, doing the same thing. Luffys strawhat is lopsided, covering one his eyes. The male looks to be at least in his early twenty’s, but he’s probably much older now. He has a crazy looking scar on his left eye, 3 slash marks. He has his arm wrapped around Luffy. 

_‘Maybe his dad?’_ Law thinks. He can’t think of anyone else it could be. They look really close. Law is sure there is a silly picture of himself and his dad in his house somewhere. 

“His name is Shanks.”

Laws soul left his body for a second, and he felt his breath hitch. Law turned around and Luffy was walking up next to him. “Shit, don’t sneak up on people like that, Strawhat-ya.”

Luffy smiles. “Sorry!”’

Law doesn’t respond and looks back at the picture, and points at the red haired male. “His name is Shanks?” 

Luffy nods. “Yup! Remember I told you that a guy saved my life when I was 7? That’s him! He saved me from getting hit by a car in an intersection. He also gave me my strawhat!” Luffy said. 

“Is he your dad?” 

Luffy shook his head, looking at Shanks on the picture. “Nah, I don’t know where my dad is.” 

“Oh, I see.” Law says. 

After after a few seconds of silence, Law spoke up again, curiosity getting the best of him. “Where is he?”

“Somewhere across the world.” Luffy says simply, smiling at the picture. Law raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Shanks is a traveler. He travels around the world and helps people in different places. I want to be like him.” Luffy revealed, admiration lacing in his voice.

“Why do you want to be like him?” 

Luffy turned to Law, and grinned. “Because I also want to be free!”

Law stared at Luffy, taking in the statement. What does he mean, free? Freedom? Law turns back to the picture, and all of a sudden thinks that’s a perfect way to live your life. Law of course, wants to be a surgeon, but being “free” and having no boundaries, and living your life with yourself in full control, is something everyone longs for. 

“That’s actually really cool.” Law mutters. 

Luffy nods, agreeing. “I know right!” Then he points to the scar below his left eye Law has been curious about for a while. “I really wanted him to bring me with him when he left to go traveling again, so I stabbed myself under my eye to prove I was tough enough!”

Laws jaw dropped and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You stabbed yourself?! Are you a complete idiot?!” 

Luffy laughed at the explosion. “It’s pretty crazy huh? He left without me anyways. He visited once a few years ago, and he’s supposed to visit again this year! Isn’t that exciting??” 

Law still wanted to scold Luffy about the stabbing, but he took a deep breath and nodded instead. “Yeah, I bet your thrilled.” 

Luffy smiles and sits back on his bed, grabbing his controller. “I am.” 

_‘I gusss there’s more to Strawhat-ya than I thought’_ Law thinks. _‘He is getting more and more interesting...’_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law meets the second brother, and takes out Luffy to dinner.

After playing a few more rounds of Mortal Combat, and losing to all of them again, Law looks at his phone to see a missed call from Corazon. 

“I’m going to call my dad.” Law muttered to Luffy. Luffy nodded, and continued to play the game by himself.

Law dialed his Dad, and it answered after a few rings. “Hey dad.”

“Hey! I got your text, your at Luffys house right now?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to be home till late.”

Law coud hear the interest in his Dads voice. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“I’m buying Luffy dinner.”

“Oh hoho, I see.” 

Law felt a vein pop out of his head. “Hoho? It’s nothing your thinking, Dad.” 

“It isn’t?”

“Ugh, are you done?”

His Dad laughed on the other side. “Yes yes, i’m done. It’s because of the tutoring right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Text me when you are on your way home.”

“Okay I will. How’s Bepo?” Luffy glances toward Law at the name, but quickly looks back at the match he was playing.

“Good! He eats a lot. Had to buy another bag of dog food today. His leg is doing great, he can walk normally now.”

Law releases a small smile, glad that Bepo is better. “That’s good.”

“Okay, i’ll be going now. Have fun with Luffy!”

“Sure, bye Dad.”

“Bye Law.”

Law hung up the phone and hopes to god Luffy couldn’t hear the conversation. Why does everyone think Luffy and Law are doing....romantic things? Aren’t they just hanging out like normal teenage guys? He doesn’t understand. 

Law thinks back on how Luffy reacted when Ace asked if they were going on a date. He was embarrassed, and Law wondered why so. Maybe the thought of going on a date with Law was embarrassing? He wouldn’t blame him, Law is not a cup of tea. Law wouldn’t necessarily want to go on a date with Luffy either, it’s unimaginable. They are polar opposites. It just wouldn’t work out. 

Law looked at Luffy, who apparently finished his match. Luffy pumped a fist, and beamed. “I won!”

Law continued to stare at him, and Luffy noticed, meeting Laws eyes. “You okay Torao?” 

Law looks away from Luffy. “Yeah.”

“Was that Cora-san?” 

Law nodded. “Yeah.”

Luffy still stared at Law, and then scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry about what Ace said earlier.”

Law was startled he brought it up, when he was literally thinking about it a second ago. “What?”

Luffy apologetically smiled at Law. “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I was mad he said that when you came to our home for the first time, I was scared you’d might run away, shishishi!”

Law took a second to let the explanation soak in, and smiled slightly. “It’s whatever.” 

Luffy laughed, thankfully dropping the subject, and then looked excited all of a sudden. “Oh yeah! Who’s Bepo? Dont tell me it’s the-“

“Yes, it’s the puppy.”

“I knew it! So you did keep him! Bepo should meet my friend, Frankys dog! His name is Chopper!”

Law felt unfamiliar with the names, but then remembered the picture with all Luffys friends, but there was a blue haired guy and dog next to him. Must be them. 

“Maybe one day.” 

They both went back to playing video games, and the sound of the front door opening made them both pause. “Oh! That must be Sabo! Come on Torao let’s meet him!” Luffy grabbed Laws wrist and pulled him out of the room. 

They leave the room and arrive in the living room, where a blond male is standing near the front door, already chatting with Ace. 

“Sabo!” Luffy exclaimed, and jumped toward him to tackle him in a hug. Sabo smiled and hugged Luffy back. “Hey Luffy!”

Law can see now that Sabo looks similar to Luffy just like Ace. He has wavy blond hair, and big eyes just like Luffy. He is wearing a blue hoodie, with black jeans and black and white converse. 

Law studies Sabo, and he seems like a relatively normal guy. His smile is almost identical to Ace and Luffys. 

Ace turns off the TV and smiles at his hugging brothers. “How was class?”

Sabo looks at Ace and responds. “Good, i’m exhausted though.”

Luffy finishes his hug with Sabo, and walks back next to Law, who was standing near the couch. “Sabo, meet my friend Torao!”

Sabo looks at Law, and he flinches a little because of not noticing a guest in his home. He quickly smiles kindly, and walks up to him, offering his hand. “Nice to meet you Torao, my name is Sabo, i’m Luffys older brother.” 

Law looks down and takes Sabos hand, shaking it. “Hello. My name is actually Trafalger Law.”

“Ah, It’s Law, I assumed your name wasn’t Torao.” Sabo smiled. 

_‘This guy is nothing like me.’_ Law thinks, not understanding why both Luffy and Ace think they are similar. 

They released each other’s hand and Law felt awkward as Sabo continued to stare at him, almost like he is watching him closely. _‘Is this something they all do?’_ Law thinks, remembering Ace did the same thing earlier in the day. 

“Wow, your tall.” Sabo comments. 

Luffy pouts. “I know right! I always have to look up at him and my neck hurts sometimes.” Luffy complains. Sabo laughs at his younger brother. 

Law turns away from Sabo and smirks at Luffy. “That’s just because you are too short, Strawhat-ya.”

“I’m average! Your just too tall!” Luffy fires back. 

Sabo watches the two, mostly Law. Then he finally speaks. “So, I heard you moved schools and only started at Grand Line High recently?” 

“Yes. I’ve only been at the school for about a month now.” Law says. “Where did you hear it from?”

Sabo gestured to Luffy. “Luffy of course. He won’t stop talking about you.” 

Law looks over to Luffy with a surprised expression. “Oh really?” 

Luffy laughs and nods. “I really wanted you to be my friend, and now you are!” 

Law rolls his eyes. “Your so weird.” 

“You are too!” Luffy says, then all of a sudden runs to his room. Law watches him and wonders what he is up to now. Luffy comes back with the piece of paper with his grades on it. “Ace, Sabo! I forgot to show you guys, but look! I did good on my exams.” 

Sabo grabs the paper and scans it over, looking genuinely surprised at the grades. “Wow Luffy! This is the best i’ve seen your grades!”

Luffy smiles. “I don’t get two of the classes grades till tomorrow but the rest are great so far!”

Sabo looks up at the paper and gives Luffy a proud smile. “This is amazing! Tutoring with Law really payed off didn’t it?” 

Luffy pats Laws back really hard, making Law choke out a pained noise. “Yup! And now I get free food!”

Sabo laughs and shakes his head. “Of course that is what you are excited about.” 

Sabo hands Ace the paper, who is still sitting on the couch, and Ace brightens as he read the grades. “This is great Lu!” 

Law watches the brothers chit chat. Law prefers privacy and being alone, but knowing you have close people around you is probably somewhat nice. 

“It’s all thanks to Torao! He’s such a nice guy! He tutored me, gave me goldfish, let me borrow his hoodie, and even walked me home one time!” Luffy exclaims.

Law felt he was being overestimated. Sure, all of what Luffy said was true, but Law is not all that nice. He was actually an asshole when he first met Luffy, but he warmed up after getting to know him a little more. He hates to admit it, but something about Luffy is comforting. He makes Laws life a little more interesting. 

Sabo smiles the biggest he’s ever, and walked up to Law. “Thank you for everything, Luffy is lucky to have you!”

Law has never been praised so much at once, and it makes Laws cheeks tint a little pink.

Ace laughs from the couch and points at Law. “Bahahaha Sabo stop! Your embarrassing him! hahaha!” 

Law at this point just wants to disappear. He turns even more red because of being called out and felt frustrated the more this was being dragged. “I’m not embarrassed!” 

Sabo chuckles and stands back. “It was very nice meeting you. I am going to take a shower now.” 

Luffy nods, and leaves Laws side to go to the kitchen again. Law watches him in bewilderment. _‘Is he getting more food?!’_

Sabo leaves the living room to the hallway, probably to get ready for his shower. Ace turns back to the TV. Law follows Luffy to the kitchen to indeed see him rummaging through the fridge again. 

“Strawhat-ya, haven’t you had enough? I’m going to be pissed if I buy you food and you don’t eat it.” Law warns, crossing his arms when Luffy turns to look at him with a sandwich in his mouth. 

“Ish fine! Um gong to eet erfrthing!” Luffy says with his mouth full. 

Law rolls his eyes and goes back to the living room. He sits on the couch and watches whatever Ace is watching. 

Ace glances at him, but turns back to the TV. 

Luffy walks into the living room with a couple pieces of bread in his hand, and a mouth full of some other food. He sits next to Law, a little too close for comfort, and offers him the bread. “Want some?” 

Law looks down at the piece of bread and holds back the urge to throw up right there. He leans back from Luffy. “Get that away from me.” 

Luffy tilts his head, confused about Laws attitude toward the bread. “Fine jeez, Ace, want some bread?” 

Ace nods, eyes not leaving the TV, and reaches to grab the bread blindly. He almost pokes Laws eye out in the process, but then he starts to munch of the bread. 

All of a sudden, halfway through eating the bread, Ace falls face first onto the living room table. Law jumps off the couch and puts a hand over his heart, thinking he might have a heart attack soon in this damn apartment. Once he regains his breath, Law stares at Ace, who is still face first onto the table, not moving. 

“Shit, did he pass out? Choke?” Law panics a little bit at the chance that this guy could possibly die in a few minutes. 

Law looks to Luffy, who is completely unbothered. He is still eating the other bread slice, watching the TV. 

“Strawhat-ya! Ace-ya passed out!!” Law tries to inform the younger, but Luffy just looks over at Ace and laughs. 

“It’s fine! He has narcolepsy.” 

Law turns back to Ace, and sighs in relief. _‘It would have been a bother if I had to do CPR on him.’_ Law thinks. He sits back down and takes out his phone. It’s 5:30pm.

“Strawhat-ya, it’s 5:30, let’s eat now.” Law suggests. It’s a good time, plus he wants to beat 6 o’clock traffic. 

Luffy swallows the rest of his bread, and whips to Law, nodding eagerly. “Okay!” Luffy is all for the idea of going now.

Law gets up and grabs his backpack from earlier near the door. He is honestly ready to leave now, he didn’t bring anything extra to Luffys home. Luffy runs in his room to grab a jacket, which Law is surprised with because he usually just goes without one. Law glances at Ace and wonder if it’s okay to leave him like that. “Uh, should we wake up Ace-ya or anything?” 

Luffy also looks at Ace. “I guess I should tell him we’re leaving.” Luffy jumps on the couch and roughly shakes Ace. Ace shoots up and looks around, half of the bread stuck on his cheek. He looks at Luffy. “Oh it’s you Lu. What is it?” 

“Torao and I are going to go now. Tell Sabo when he gets out of the shower.” Luffy quickly says, and Law can tell he just wants to leave and eat some more food already. 

Ace nods to the both of them. “Okay, don’t have too much fun or i’ll hunt you down Law.” Ace groggily says, making Law half not take it seriously and half feel a little intimidated. 

Luffy laughs and pulls on Laws arm. “Let’s go!” 

They leave the apartment and get into Laws car. Law has decided Ace and Sabo are good brothers. He can tell they both care deeply for Luffy and his well being, and especially his safety.

Before Law starts the car, he turns to Luffy in the passenger seat. “Where do you want to eat?” 

Luffy smiles to him. “There’s this really good Thai takeout place, let’s go there!”

Law nods. “It’s called Thriller Bark right? I’ve seen the place around before.”

“Yup!”

“Okay.” Law starts to drive. He thinks about his day so far, and it wasn’t that bad. Except for getting kicked in his waist by Luffy. 

He does have a lingering question though, and decides to ask it. “Are you and your brothers half siblings?”

Luffy looks over at Law. “Nah, we aren’t blood related at all.” 

Laws eyes widen on the road, not at all expecting that answer. 

Luffy continues to explain. “We grew up together, and decided one day to exchange cups of sake to become brothers! I believe that you don’t have to be blood related to be family.”

Law thinks that an interesting way to become brothers. He nodded in agreement. “I agree, after all, My dad is not blood related to me.” 

The new piece of information peeks Luffys interest, and he stares at Law. “Really?”

“Yeah. He adopted me when I was 8. My biological mother, father, and sister died in a car crash. I somehow survived it, and was put up for adoption.” 

Luffy gives all his attention to Law and his words. Law feels a little exposed about sharing his personal life. He doesn’t tell too many people about that stuff. 

“Wow, you’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” Luffy asks, voice quiet and thoughtful. 

Law feels an odd warmth spread through his body. Law is unable to come up with a response, and just focus on driving alone. This new side of Luffy, which is gentle and tranquil, surprises Law, and its quite...reassuring. 

Luffy brought him out of his thoughts, when he whipped to Law all of a sudden, giving him a mini heart attack. 

“Isn’t your birthday soon? I remember you saying a while back that you turn 18 this year!” Luffy says. 

“Yeah, it is. Next week. On the 6th.” 

“Oh wow that’s exciting, that’s the day after homecoming!” Luffy exclaims. “Are you going to homecoming?” 

Law shakes his head. “No.” 

“Why not?!”

“Dances are dumb.”

“Your dumb! And boring! You should come!”

“Your insults aren’t helping, Strawhat-ya.” 

“Come with me and my friends!” Luffy basically yells, making Law more annoyed by the second. 

“Stop being annoying!” Law hisses. 

Luffy pouts and crosses him arms. He moves his body in the opposite direction of Law, toward the passenger window. Law glances at him, rolling his eyes at the childish fit, but he can’t help but let his lips tug into a small smile.

_‘Cute.’_

_‘FUCK I MEAN-‘_

Law accidentally slams his foot on the break pedal, after realizing almost too late that he was at a stop sign. Thank goodness they weren’t going too fast, but the impact still made Luffy jerk forward in his seat, and slam back. 

“AHHH WHAT THE-“ Luffy screams and looks around, clearly shaken at the abrupt stop. 

Law gulps and continues to drive. Luffy shoots Law a glare. “What the hell Torao! What happened? If you didn’t want to go that bad, i’m sorry I made you mad!” Luffy rambles. 

Law shakes his head. “That wasn’t the reason, I was just distracted.” 

Luffy shakes his head in disbelief. “Jeeez, you really scared me.” Luffy says in a sort of whine. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay....OOOO we are almost there!” Luffy loses his shook expression as soon as he took in his surroundings. The way food has an importance to Luffy is just incredible. 

Law takes a few more turns and they are at Thriller Bark Thai Takeout. Luffy nearly jumps out of the car WHILE Law was still driving. Law makes a reminder to strangle him later. He parks the car and goes to follow Luffy inside the takeout restaurant. 

They both get in line, and wait for the person in front of them to order. Law immediately scans the menu and to his relief, everything is relatively cheap. Luffy is bouncing in place, also looking closely at the menu. Law decided some shrimp spring rolls sound okay.

The person in front of them finishes, and they’re next. Law orders his dish, and gets a coke to go with it. He gestures toward the menu to Luffy, and walks away to find them both a seat. He lets Luffy order whatever. The most expensive thing on the menu wasn’t too bad so whatever Luffy gets won’t cost too much. 

Law looks around and sees no one really here. Just how he likes it. Law pulls out his phone and checks if anyone texted him. Just the group chat. Law is too lazy to read them so he just puts his phone to the side, and realize Luffy has been ordering for a while. Maybe he changed his mind about his order? A minute or two later, Luffy nearly skips to the seat and plops across from Law. Luffy is nearly vibrating in his seat with excitement. Law puts his elbow on the table, leaning his head on his hand. He watches Luffy. 

Monkey D. Luffy. Wavy black hair, dark brown doe eyes, wide smile, thin lips. Short. Semi good style. Strawhat. Something about him is just so gravitating. Law has thought Luffy was cute two times since he has meet him, and it’s freaking him out. It’s probably nothing. 

Luffy meets Laws eyes. And they just stare for a few seconds. Luffy offers him a smile, and Law just continues to stare. Luffy keeps his smile, and Law can see his eyes glistening. “Thank you so much Torao. For everything!” 

Laws ears get hot and he averts his eyes. Luffy and his brothers have complimented him too many times today. Law isn’t used to this feeling so he furrows his eyebrows and frowns, looking at anything in the restaurant but Luffy. “Sure.” 

Luffy tilts his head and looks closely at Law. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You cheeks look kinda red.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you shy? Shishishi!” Luffy laughs and Law can’t tell if he teasing Law or just being an oblivious asshole. 

_‘Dumbass, stupid, crybaby, annoying Strawhat ya!’_

“No!” Law blurts faster than he wanted to. He turns even more red from his reaction. “Tch, just shut up and wait for the food to come.” 

Luffy smiles big at the mention of the food and nods. At that moment Law notices the door is the restaurant open, and a few people walk in. 

He doesn’t give a shit about who walks in, but his eyes look anyways because of wanting to divert his attention away from the Luffy and the conversation earlier. 

As his eyes settle on the few people, walking up to the front counter to order, Law sighs in aggravation. Luffy peeks at Laws sudden sigh. He follows Laws glare and just startes at the people, not showing any emotion toward them. 

Law decides to ignore them, pretend they don’t exist. He does not have the patience to deal with them. Not one bit. 

Monet, the girl who obsessed over Law, and then slapped him after getting rejected, is with Kidd, the guy who’s been an asshole to Law for no reason since school started. 

What a way to start dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and work has been kicking my ass, so sorry for the chapters taking forever. I will try and publish more often!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law can’t even have dinner with Luffy peacefully. New feelings are introduced as well? Maybe.

** Warning- mature cursing ahead **

Law could see out of the corner of his eye that they were done ordering and were coming their way, probably to find a seat. 

Law knows it’s too late, and he’ll be seen by those pain in the asses. Luffy, who is sipping on his water, seems unbothered. 

Kidd was the first to recognize the strawhat on Luffys head, and then in front of him, Law. His expression immediately darkened, and he was only looking at Law. 

_‘Why me.’_ Law thinks, as Kidd leaves Monet to stand in front of Luffy and Laws table. 

Luffy tilted his head up at Kidd, confused about his sudden appearance. Law just lazily looked up at him, waiting for whatever bullshit he was going to say.

Monet and Kidds friends, who Law can now recognize as Basil and Apoo, look at where Kidd went, and was puzzled at why he left, so they followed him. 

At this point, Luffy and Law, who were sitting down at their table, have Kidd, Monet, Basil, and Apoo standing in front of the table, looking down at them. 

Monets expression soured as she looked down at Law, probably because of him rejecting her earlier in the day. Apoo and Basil tried to look like they were the shit, but Law knew they just followed around Kidd like obedient dogs. Kidd was all attention on Law. 

“Well well well, look who we have here.” Kidd spit bitterly. 

Law didn’t respond, and decided to lay his head on his palm. Luffy looked at Law, and then at Kidd. “Are you guys friends or something?” Luffy asked, not knowing Law or Kidd ever to interact. 

“Shut it dipstick.” Apoo growled. Luffy looked at Apoo, but only shrugged and went back to sipping his water. 

Law shot a dirty look at Apoo. Apoo glanced at Law and then away quickly. 

“Strawhat-ya, this imbecile and I are nowhere near friends.” Law mumbles to Luffy, pointing at Kidd. Kidd turned red from anger. 

“You think i’ll stand here and let you talk shit to me? I heard what you said to my girlfriend during lunch, Law.” Kidd snarled, making Monet smirk at Law. 

Law wants to burst out laughing, how did the two rejects already started to date in the short span Law rejected her to now? Was she that desperate? 

Luffy all of a sudden starts laughing, accidentally spitting his water out. He clutches his stomach and slaps the table. “BAHAHA It was so funny! You shoulda seen her face!”

Monet blushes in embarrassment, her teeth clenching as she turned to Luffy. “Shut up you worthless little shit! We are not talking to you!” 

Luffy ignores her and continues to laugh. Law feels like Luffy is going to make the situation worse. Can he not read the atmosphere?

Law wants to get this dumb interaction over with, so he switches his stare from Luffy to Kidd. “Why does it matter to you, Eustass-ya? You should be glad that I rejected her so now you can jump and drool all over her.”

Kidd clenched his fist. “Shut up you fucking jackass, i’m going to beat your ass!” Kidd launches a punch at Laws face, but Law dodges it, making Kidd stumble forward and almost fall on top of the table. 

Luffy laughs even harder, and this time, Apoo goes to punch Luffy, but Luffy dodges it as well. Apoo jumps back and his face twists in pure anger.

“Too slow, shishi!” Luffy says. 

Monet has stepped back and watched over the fight, feeling both embarrassed about the scene they are causing, but wanting them to get revenge for her at the same time. 

Basil steps back as well, not feeling in the mood to participate in the fight. 

Kidd was able to grab a fistful of Laws shirt, and pulls him to stand up. Law mentally curses for letting Kids grab a hold of him. Kidd brings Law up to his face, looking like he could murder Law right then and there. 

Kidd glanced over at Luffy, who was wiping his tears from laughing too hard. Kidd smirked and looked back at Law. “Oh, i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your faggot date.” 

Apoo and Basil snickered. Monet howled in evil laughter. “I didn’t know that the reason you turned me down was because you were a fag, Law! Hahaha!” 

Law felt an anger he has never felt before. He ignores Monets comment, knowing she is just saying shit because she got rejected. But he feels the urge to punch Kidd, which surprises him because he never gives in to insults or fights, but this time was different. Laws eyes darkened and his eyebrows dropped in pure menace. 

Law decided to fuck it and punch the bastard, but before he knew it, Kidd fell on the floor. 

Monet gasped and Basil and Apoo widened their eyes. They all whipped their heads to the culprit, and Luffy was there, all of a sudden standing up and fist out, his face in a expression Law has never seen before. 

Luffy punched Kidd square in the cheek, making Kidd fall and stumble on the ground. Kidd hisses at the punch, spitting a little blood on the floor.

Luffy lowered his fist, looking down on Kidd. Law remembered Luffy looking pissed when the guys were ganging up on Bepo, but this was even more enraged. 

Apoo and Basil rush to Kidds side, about to help him up but Kidd slapped their hands away and got up by himself. He stepped in front of Luffy and looked down on him. 

Luffy looked up and met his eyes, not backing down one bit. 

Law looked back and forth between the two. He was all for punching Kidd earlier, but now that an angry employee is running toward them, he changed his mind. 

“Strawhat-ya, sit down.” Law whisper-yelled to Luffy. Luffy ignored Law and didn’t break eye contact with Kidd. 

Kidd raised a fist in the air to punch Luffy, but an employee pushed them apart roughly, and put his hands on his hip. 

“What do you guys think your doing? Stop this before I kick you both out!” 

Luffy immediately sat down in his seat, not wanting to have to go to another place for food. Kidd scoffed and stomped to a table across the restaurant. Monet followed closely behind, as well as Basil and Apoo. Monet shot a dirty glare behind her back at the two, before sitting down in her seat.

Law felt a headache coming on, not expecting things to have gotten that out of hand. Law pinches his nose bridge, trying to collect his thoughts. Luffy stared at Law. 

Law knew that the amount of staring he was receiving from Luffy meant he had something he wanted to say. “What is it, Strawhat-ya?” 

Luffy angrily glanced at Kidd before crossing his arms. “He is so mean! And I don’t like that girl!” Luffy huffed to Law.

Law nodded sluggishly. “I agree.” 

Luffy continues to stare at Law, making Laws headache even more bigger. Law all of a sudden thought back when Luffy punched Kidd. It was surprising for everyone, but what caused it?

“Why did you punch Eustass-ya?” 

Luffy glanced at Kidd again, before turning back to answer Law. “I didn’t like what he said.” 

“And that was?”

Luffy frowned. “He called us faggots.”

Law didn’t know that Luffy had a sensitive spot for labeling and name calling. He himself hates people who use hurtful names toward people that are different from others. “Ah, I see.”

“I would have punched that girl but the employee guy came too fast.” Luffy confessed. “And you should never use that word. It’s mean! AND there’s nothing wrong with being gay!”

Law felt like his head was going to explode from the amount of unexpected things that were coming out of Luffys mouth. First of all, he wasn’t even sure if Luffy knew that faggot was a word, well, he obviously does. And he would’ve honestly liked to see him punch Monet. 

But he was more interested that Luffy brought up being gay. 

“You don’t mind homosexual people, Strawhat-ya?” 

Luffy shook his head. “Nope! Not at all. People should like who they want to like. My brother Ace is gay, he is dating some guy at his work named Marco. And I know a lot of other people who are, and it pisses me off that there are people who won’t let them be themselves!” 

Law was astonished. Luffy has not one evil bone in his body. He puts his friends and family before him, he always has a smile. Luffy treats everyone around him like they are the most important thing in the world.

Law didn’t know he was staring straight into Luffy. Luffy tilted his head at the lack of response. “Toraoooo?” 

Law blinked a few times, and then laughed as hard as he ever laughed before. His head fell back and the laugh filled the restaurant. Kidd and his crew glanced, rolled their eyes, and looked back at their table. 

Luffy widened his eyes at the laughing Law in front of him. Law quieted down, but his mouth was still in a smile. “You sure are something, Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy stared at Law without responding. Law noticed Luffys cheeks spreading with a pink color, and his mouth stretched into a smile as well. 

“You are too, Torao!” 

Law also couldn’t help but let his cheeks darken, feeling like a child about the way he just laughed. Plus Luffy was blushing, why was he blushing?! Where they in middle school or something? Too many questions flooded Laws mind. 

“I really like you, Torao!” 

_ ‘Eh?’ _

Law chocked on his spit and coughed repeatedly. He grabbed a few napkins and wiped his face with it.

Law was beginning to get irritated because he was sure Luffy didn’t even know what he was saying. Or rather he didn’t think before he said that. 

“What are you babbling about now?!” Law grumbled, still recovering from his cough fit. Luffy chuckled and smiled like what he said wasn’t a big deal. 

“Your a great friend, Torao.” 

Law ignored the dropping pit in his stomach, and decided to scold Luffy. “Don’t say shit like that in public.” 

“Why not??”

“Just because. You aren’t allowed to say that.”

“You are not the boss of me! I can say whatever I want.”

“You annoy me.” Law turned away from Luffy and looked out the window to the right of them. 

“Shishishi, our food is here!!” 

Law looked back and in fact, there are a few waiters spreading out food on their table. Wait. Why is there so many dishes? 

“Excuse me, I think you have the wrong table. We didn’t order this much.” Law told the waiters. One of them pulled out the receipt, and shook his head.

“Is your name Trafalgar Law?”

Law was straight up confused now. “That’s right.” 

The waiter handed him the receipt. “Then you indeed ordered all of this.” Law nearly snatched the receipt and scanned it over. There are nearly 20 dishes, and Law only ordered 2 of them! His eyes bulged as the 3 waiters nearly covered their table with food. They smiled politely, bowed, and left. 

Law slowly looked up at Luffy, who was already stuffing his face with food. Law felt the bubbling anger rise and rise within him. 

_ ‘This asshole ordered all of this, didn’t he?!’ _

“Strawhat-ya, did you order all of these?!” Law growled, snatching the fork from Luffy hand. Luffy made grab hands at it but Law held it above his head. “Answer me.” 

Luffy averted his eyes. “Maybe.” 

Law was going to kill him. He grabbed the receipt one more time, and he forcefully dragged his eyes down to the total cost. 

He regretted making this whole deal at this moment. How could he be so stupid not to notice? Luffy scarfed down food continuously at his apartment. He should have known. 

“I hate you.” Law muttered, throwing the form back at Luffy and grumpily takes a bite of one of his spring rolls. 

Luffy just laughed. 

_____________

“Whew, i’m stuffed!” Luffy held his stomach and reclined in the passager seat of Laws car. It was now 7pm, and they recently finished eating.

Law payed a good chunk of money due to the amount of food Luffy ordered, but he’s glad the day is over and he decides he will never make a deal with Luffy that involves food. Ever. 

Kidd, Monet, Apoo, and Basil left before them, and Law made sure to shoot them a dirty look at they left. Luffy of course, didn’t notice and focused all his attention on the food. 

Law is driving Luffy to his home, to drop him off. They have school tomorrow, and then it’s finally the weekend. Law looks forward to sleep and not have to interact with anyone at school. 

Law kept his eyes on the road, but could see out of the corner of his eye that Luffy was smiling and wiggling comfortably in the seat. 

“I’m never taking you out to eat again.”

Luffy pouted and turned to Law. “Why not?” 

“First of all, you almost got us kicked out and second of all, I spent nearly all my money on the food you ordered, idiot.” 

Luffy ignored the second half where Law spent almost all his money. “It was Kidd too! He was the one who started it!” 

Law had to admit, Luffy was right. “Your right, but it was still both of you.” 

Luffy rolled his eyes and turned straight into his seat. “I didn’t like what he called us.” 

Law glanced to Luffy, and then back in the road. “I understand.”

Law thinks Luffy is a good person, after today, he got a closer look into Luffy than he has ever. He now knows his dream, his morals, and his family. 

The rest of the drive is pretty chill, and Law soon arrived at Luffys apartment. 

Luffy gave Law his normal huge grin. “Thanks for dinner Torao! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Law nodded. “Sure, see you tomorrow, Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy was about to open the door to leave, but he stopped midway. He whipped back to Law and held a serious expression. 

_‘What now..?’_ Law thought, wanted to be at home and in bed already. 

Law matched Luffys gaze. “What.”

“Will you go to homecoming with me?” 

How many times will Luffy make Law choke and splutter his words today? “Uh what?” 

“Will you come to homecoming with me?” Luffy looked serious, and it almost seemed like he was annoyed he had to ask for the second time. 

Law opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He thought he was maybe hallucinating when he saw Luffys cheeks darken. “Why are you blushing, stupid?!”

“This is embarrassing to ask, Torao! Just answer me!!” Luffy half whined half yelled. 

“I don’t know, shit!” Law forced, needing a good day to think about this. 

“Don’t worry, just as friends!” Luffy blurted, turning even darker at having to eliminate the option of going together as a couple. 

“Stop blushing you asshole.”

“Then you ask it instead! It’se m b a r r a s i n g!” 

“Sure.”

Luffy almost bounced back to normal, and he smiled. “Really?” 

It took Law a few seconds to realize what he just said. _‘Wait, I hate dances! Why did I say yes? I have to tell him I can’t go-‘_

“Awesome! I’m glad your finally coming! I’ll see you tomorrow Torao!!” Luffy jumped out, shut the door, and nearly skipped all the way up to his apartment room. 

_‘What the fuck just happened.’_ Law thought, and sat there in the car for a few minutes. What a crazy ass day. Now he has to go to the dance with Luffy and his friends. Or maybe he can find an excuse to say he can’t go? Nah, there’s no way Luffy would fall for that. 

It’s inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I think of Avengers endgame after writing the last sentence? Yes, yes I did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are starting to rise. The Strawhats and Laws group share a table at lunch.

It’s the next day, and Law needed the much deserved sleep. 

Corazon of course interrogated Law on how it went at Luffys home and dinner. Law kept the responses short, not wanting to reveal the fight or homecoming. 

Bepo seems back to normal, and he jumped up to Law when he came home last night. Law was glad the puppy was as good as new, and he was honestly thankful that Luffy said he should keep him. 

It was Friday morning, and Law couldn’t stop thinking about one person. Monkey D. Luffy. He could barely sleep last night because the person kept on popping up in his thoughts. 

It’s very...strange, how Law has been acting around Luffy. His normal rough exterior and blunt attitude is still there, don’t get it wrong, but he has been expressing other emotions. Other emotions Law has been hoping he would never have to feel in his life. His mind has refused to name these emotions. It’s not time yet, he _HAS_ to make sure they are true emotions.

He gets out of bed, and gets ready for the day. He felt extra lazy today, so he didn’t bother to brush his hair, Shachi and Penguin says it looks better when it’s unruly anyways. He puts on his favorite hoodie (the one he let Luffy borrow), and some ripped black jeans. He slipped on his white air forces, and grabbed his backpack as well. 

Corazon took the car this morning, so he will have to take the bus. Law actually doesn’t mind the bus, he usually just plugs in his headphones and takes a little nap. 

He leaves his house, and waits by the bus stop. After a few minutes, the bus arrived and he is already on his way to school. 

Law puts on a 90’s hip hop playlist, and tries to gets some shut eye. 

He is thinking about his exams. He gets his grades today, but he’s pretty confident they are going to be high percentages. 

_ ‘Strawhat-ya.’ _

And Bepo as well, he has healed very fast. He’ll be home by himself today, but Law made sure there was plenty of food and water. 

_ ‘Strawhat-ya.’ _

Law can not wait for the weekend. He can sleep all he wants. He will finally get a break from all his crackhead friends, as well as the person who he has been seeing a lot lately....

_ ‘Strawhat-ya.’ _

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” Law curses and rips his headphones out of his ears. He wants to shake his head vigorously until Luffy disappears from his mind, but the people on the bus are already startled from Laws outburst. 

This is not happening right now. Law, has feelings for someone? No, no, must be some misunderstanding. He will do anything in his power to avoid Luffy today. These thoughts need to disappear, and Law needs to take a break away from Luffy. 

_______________

“Toraooooooo!” 

Law slaps his hands on his face and drags them down. Of course they would see each other during lunch. Law should’ve ate on the rooftop. Law looks behind him, and sees a smiling Luffy marching toward his table. Luffys friends are following behind him. 

Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku snicker, while Jean just smiles. 

“Damn, he just won’t leave you alone, won’t he?” Shachi teases. 

Penguin laughs. “You guys have gotten really close!” 

Law glares at them and angrily pokes at his ramen. “I didn’t ask for a stingy monkey to randomly come into my life and annoy me every second of my life.” 

Ikakku grins. “But you don’t mind him.”

Law looks at her for a second, and then back down to his ramen. _‘Shit.’_

He flinched when Luffy suddenly jumps in the seat next to him, scooting closer so that their shoulders were touching. Luffys friends also made themselves at home, sitting in open seats and didn’t bother to ask. Law instantly felt irritated by the lack of permission. I guess they do whatever their “leader” does. 

Luffy ripped out of his backpack a huge looking lunchbox, and he started to feast on it. Law rolled his eyes and put his lunch away in his backpack, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. _‘Why is he so damn close?!’_ Law thinks. 

“Hey guys! I don’t think we have met!” Shachi exclaims, mostly eyeing Nami and Robin. “I’m Shachi, this here is Penguin, the chick is Ikakku, and him over there is Jean!” 

“Yo, i’m Zoro.” 

“The name is Usopp!” 

“I’m Robin, this is Nami.” Nami waves politely, but raises her eyebrow when Shachi and Penguin make literal heart eyes at her, but a low growl from next to the girls make them back off. 

“And _IM_ Sanji.” Sanji glares at the boys, not liking how they are looking at Nami and Robin

Shachi and Penguin chuckle nervously. “Nice to meet you all.” Penguin says. 

Robin smiles at the group, but then looks at Law. “How’s your cheek Law?”

Law looks lazily at Robin but doesn’t keep his stare. “It’s fine. It only stung for a couple hours.” 

“That was pretty ballsy what you said to her...” Usopp mutters, smacking Luffys hand away at an attempt to take his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Sanji huffs and crosses his arms. “You were very rude. You could’ve let her down more nicely.” 

Law did have to give it to Sanji, his rejection was harsh. He still felt no remorse for it because of rotten personality. 

Zoro from next to Sanji scoffs. “Shut it ero-cook, she was a bitch.” 

Sanji whips to Zoro. “Don’t call her a bitch! She was not the nicest person but still!” 

Zoro rolls his eyes. “I can call whoever I want, whatever I want.”

“Your such a dumbass barbarian!” 

“And your a desperate tit craving lady chaser!” Zoro shot back. 

Sanji was about to fire back, but then his eyes widened and he’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Oh, I see, jealous much?” 

Zoro opens his mouth, but shuts it. He then flips Sanji a quick middle finger before angrily stuffing his face with rice balls. 

_‘What the hell am I watching.’_ Law thinks. Is there some kind of love-hate relationship between them? You know what? He doesn’t want to know. 

“This is very entertaining.” Ikakku giggles. 

“Indeed, it is.” Robin comments, taking a bite of some sort of pastry. 

“Have you guys gotten your exam grades yet?” Usopp mutters, looking glum after he asked. “I failed on 2 of them.” 

“Yeah we did, I passed all of them, but barely.” Shachi replies, not telling them the part about where the most smartest kid in class sat in front of him. 

“I failed one.” Jean reveals. 

“Yeah, I blew my math exam. 42%.” Penguin mumbles, knowing his mom is going to give it to him later. 

“Law of course passed all of his with a 90% or higher.” Ikkaku grumbles, giving him a stink eye. “I wish he woulda helped us, but he was too busy tutoring Luffy.”

“I could have helped you guys but you insisted it would be okay because you were going to get the answer sheets.” Law smirked at seeing his friends frown, being caught. 

Shachi pouted. “It was too late!” 

“Next time you guys get an answer sheet, give me a copy.” Zoro chimes in.

“Me too!” Luffy says while spitting food all over the table. 

“Ew!” Ikakku screeches, using her empty lunch tray to block her face. 

Everyone laughs and then goes back to their group chatter. Law doesn’t think that the two groups interacting isn’t so bad. The company for once feels nice. He still kind of wants to be home right now alone. But why not tolerate this for one day?

“Rewrs yrrr unch Tro?” 

Everyone looks at Luffy, who is all of a sudden trying to say something. Law realizes it’s probably toward him, when he sees Luffy looking at him. 

Law rolls his eyes. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, idiot.”

Luffy swallows an impressive amount of food, and then asks again. “Where’s your lunch Torao?

“I put it away. Not hungry.” He answers simply, feeling more and more unsettled with Luffy so close to him. 

Luffy tilts his head like he doesn’t understand what Law said. “Your not hungry??”

“That’s what I said, Strawhat-ya.”

Luffy shakes his head and grabs what looks like a chicken leg, placing it in front of Law, on the cafeteria table. “I don’t believe you, lunch barely just started! Eat this.” 

Law looks down at the chicken leg. The chicken leg does look kinda good. He might just eat it. All of a sudden, Law realizes how quiet it is. Why is it quiet?

Law looks up and raises an eyebrow at everyone, mostly Luffys friends, looking astonished about what just happened. Nami and Usopp have their mouths wide open, Sanji and Zoro look bewildered, and Robin has a small smile, but her eyes are widened. 

Law looks behind him, thinking something happened behind him. But nothing. He returns to look at them. “Uh what?” 

“D-did Luffy just...” Usopp stutters, looking between Luffy, the chicken leg, and Law. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Zoro says, taking a side bite of his rice ball. 

“Am I dreaming? Robin, tell me i’m dreaming.” Nami turns to Robin with a distressed expression. 

“You are not dreaming.” Robin answers, a mystery grin crawling onto her face. 

Shachi, Penguin, Ikakku and Jean look quite confused about the strawhats, what seems like, “dramatic” reaction. But they do like what they are seeing between Law and Luffy. 

Luffy laughs and goes back to eating his food, unaware of their friends being mind-blown. 

Law on the other hand, decides to ask about it. “What are your guys problem?”

Sanji looks at Luffy one last time before answering Law. “Well, you see, Luffy has never done that shit before, and it just, surprises us.” 

Nami nods in agreement. “Yeah, he NEVER shares his food.”

Luffy whips to Nami. “I do!” He reciprocates, realizing they are talking about him.

Zoro raises an eyebrow. “When have you shared your food, Luffy?”

Luffy puts on a hard thinking face. “Uh, well, hmmmm....”

Usopp burts out laughing. “Yeah, you can’t think of one because their isn’t one. You don’t even share with your brothers!” 

“Well why do you have to tease me about it??” Luffy pouts while shoving half a sandwich in his mouth. 

_‘Yeah why is it such a big deal?’_ Law doesn’t quite understand this whole scene they are making. _‘Well, if he shares with no one, but he shares with me, does that mean that i’m....’_

“Perhaps is means that Law-kun is special?” Robin suggests, a faint upturn of her lips appearing. 

Law ears turn red, but he hopes that his dark hair masks it. He ignores his friends entertained faces. How could she suggest such a thing? There no way that Luffy thinks-

“Yeah! He’s special, so what? If I give you guys some food too will you stop talking about it?” Luffy wails, frowning to his friends. 

_‘Huh?’_ Law is frozen and glued to his seat, too surprised to react. He knows his face is a tomato by now. Luffy just continued to frown at his friends, and the shoulder contact they are sharing is suddenly making Law very uncomfortable. Ugh, he’s pissed. He hates feeling like a 12 year old girl in middle school. Is this some sort of joke? 

“WAIT wait wait, why is Law special, Luffy??” Shachi nearly bursts, really wanting to get to the bottom of this. Shachi mildly sweats when Law shoots a nasty glance.

Luffy looks at Torao. “I don’t really know, he’s just different!” Luffy smiles so wide, that his eyes close. 

Law looks next to him at Luffys smiling face. Luffy is going to be the death of him. He isn’t sure of Luffy knows what he means, and Law doesn’t really know either. He’s not going to ask, maybe he’s too afraid to? 

He looks away and at the chicken leg in front of him. He picks it up and takes a bite out of it. _‘Good.’_

“Thanks Luffy-ya.” The name slipped out of his mouth before he could process it, and you know what? He doesn’t care. He felt like being semi nice today. Especially toward Luffy. 

Laws friends grin at the two in front of them, and Luffys friends still look astonished. Law guesses they don’t see Luffy act or say these things often. 

Luffy perks at the name, and somehow smiles eve bigger. 

You know what, maybe Law is special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe sorry if you guys think it’s dragging out too long, but it’s a slow burn for a reason! Things are going to start getting romanticcc!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo, and comment!


End file.
